Hot Springs
by itzzebzrawr
Summary: After defeating Calamity Gannon and acquiring the sword that seals the darkness Zelda sets Link out to rest and take a break out of his hero duties. In doing so he finds something else. Something he believed he would never acquire. Something called. Love.
1. Red Eyes

**(Hello! This is my first ever fan fiction so it might be kind of bad. I do hope to improve more and update this story if people actually read it. Writing isn't much of my thing but I'll still be trying to figure things out along the way. I'll be changing the front picture in a while it won't be staying this way forever I'll draw a cover especially for this fanfiction)**

Drops of water dripped down from the males dirty blond hair seeming to fade out of existence when merged with the tender water of the hot spring.

Pleasure filled the blond's bare unclothed body causing him to sigh in relief. He hated to admit he was enjoying himself even though he was forced by Zelda's order to take a break from hero duties.

_Tch._ He knew the princess hated him but not this much.

Link lowered his head under the water halfway allowing for him to still see. The sound of the wind passing through the surrounding pine trees of the Hebra region along with the surrounding beauty of night stars eased him of his now rising anger.

He closed his eyes for a while but shot them wide open once he heard movement in the trees. Fear struck him as he saw red crimson eyes along the trees pierce right through him.

Abashed at his vulnerability a light blush spread through his tan skin. The red eyes glowed in the dark night and had seemed to shrink in surprise until they blended in with the shadows.

Link, still embarrassed and frightened, shook his head in disbelief, he thought he was in a secluded area where no one would find him.

The brunette swiftly snatched his towel along the edge of the hot spring and wrapped it along his waist covering his nude self.

Along with the towel he grabbed his clothes also including sheikah slate and found a place away from the hot spring to put them on fearing the person or 'thing' in the trees would see him.

Not even bothering to dry his hair he got the sheikah slate and summoned the master cycle quickly riding off to the Rito village stable.

While riding, he pondered what could've been stalking him. Link remembered the mesmerizing crimson blood-red eyes which resulted in sending him chills along his spine.

Once Link arrived at the stable he got off his bike and waited until it disappeared. It always fascinated him how sheikah technology worked.

Zelda always spoke about it, but he never listened to her constant rambling, so he was a bit clueless about the topic. He then spoke to the manager and asked for a soft bed costing him forty rupees.

Link then went to bed and slowly drifted to sleep hoping to find whoever was stalking him the following day.

**Link's POV.**

I opened my eyes to a room that was pitch black. In front of me laid the same horrifying red eyes. I felt sick.

What seemed to feel as a rock was lodged in my throat. I wasn't able to speak. Neither was I able to move my body. My nerves were starting to increase as I panicked.

I closed my eyes hoping I would soon wake up from my awful nightmare. As I closed my eyes cold smooth hands reached over me and cupped my face.

I felt someone's presence in front of me as its hot breath tickled my neck, "Wake up" those were the only words I managed to hear from the red-eyed creature standing before I soon woke up.

"Hey! Wake up It is already morning!" I didn't quite recognize the voice but it sounded a bit feminine and the carrier seemed to have a small accent. I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the now awakened bright sun.

"Ugh..." I mumbled still a bit groggy from barely waking up.

"Good, you seem to have woken up!" replied the unknown voice followed by fading footsteps along the hardwood.

I got up and rubbed my eyes letting out a long yawn. I arched my back earning some pleasurable cracks and quietly breathe out.

Turning over to my bed I began putting on my near worn-out brown boots humming a small tune. Not sure where I learned it from but I felt safe when I hummed it, once I finished packing my stuff I waved goodbye to the manager he replied with a warm soothing smile.

I recalled the events of the night before and sought to uncover the owner of the red eyes.

I've completely disobeyed Zelda's order and went out on a small quest. Guilt struck me, but the feeling soon banished as I felt the cold wind up against my body.

Glancing my surroundings I spotted a small cooking pot and began cooking some food due to my lack of supplies.

My face turned red as I recalled the night before, the fact that I was nude in the spring and someone saw me was utterly embarrassing. The tips of my point ear began burning at the thought.

My ears perked up as I heard girly giggling. What now?

I looked over my shoulder to see a group of girls surrounding what seemed to be a man.

"Heh, poor guy", I muttered to myself as I let out a small chuckle and smirked.

I soon finished cooking and bent forward to get my food, as I did I felt my behind grind up against someone. I got quickly stood up almost dropping my food and turned around to see the person.

They had dark tan skin, snow-white hair, and wore dark tunic along with white tights. Distracted by their beautiful white hair I didn't notice straight away that they had red eyes.

"Hey, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost" he chuckled.

"Oh sorry, " he began."How rude of me, I haven't yet introduced myself. My names Dark, I'm sorry for startling you." A smirk slowly emerged from the edges of his _taunting_ lips.

I wasn't able to speak my throat felt clogged its as if some invisible force was disabling men from speaking. The only word I managed to speak out was my name. The man smiled and took my hand kissing it.

"Nice to meet you, Link." His deep raspy yet soothing voice sent a tingling sensation in my stomach.

A deep red crimson blush loomed over my face. I pulled my hand back and turned my now red face away from Dark. I felt Dark's cold fingers pull my chin to face him.

"Hmm, are you sure you're ok? Your face's all red. You look like you have a fever," the dark man sounded concerned.

"Um...yeah! I'm fine, now if you'll excuse me I need to leave."

It pained me to leave but I barely just met him apart from that he was a complete stranger.

I began walking away until I felt his hand grab my wrist and pulled me into his embrace. "I hope we meet again", whispered Dark into my ear his warm breath making me shiver.

He let go and walked away. My heart was beating rapidly. Feeling as though it about to burst at any moment I proceeded to breathe in and out attempting to calm myself.

As I finally managed to compose myself I headed towards the mountains still a bit shaken after my encounter.

We both had a similar resemblance, though, we seemed more like polar opposites who might have different perspectives of the world. Light and darkness they say, good and evil. It's not just the facial resemblance like the same deep reflection we share within our eyes or how our hair is roughly the same but his is on the opposite side and shorter, its something else, something not yet visible to me.

* * *

I was currently wearing the snowquill set in order to keep warm. Due to me running out of ancient material to power the cycle I was forced to walk. A sigh of disappointment escaped my lips as I recalled wasting it to get the ancient armor.

My body felt as if was going to collapse any second by now. I've been walking for ages and my face felt numb from the cold. I stopped to fight a lynel, but oh boy was that a mistake. All the food I cooked earlier was gone, and I was beginning to starve.

My wounds from the lynel ached due to the cold. The snowquill armor was torn from the fight.

Through the shredded clothing squeezed in the freezing agonizing cold. I had completely forgotten about my quest and just traveled to the mountains.

I would've made a fire, but I was missing the most important item. _Flint._

"I had everything but that... and food," I grumbled under my breath.

I stopped and grabbed my sheikah slate quickly checking the map. North of my direction was just mountains covered in white fluffy snow, as I looked closer at the screen I managed to see a bright cyan blue circle.

_It's a hot spring! _I thought to myself.

Recalling the time Zelda introduced me to a rumor in Hyrule regarding a healing spring I began walking towards my new destination.

Walking turned to speed walking and then into a full run. My body was sore and ached but the adrenaline vaporized it into small bits and pieces.

I soon began losing energy and started coughing uncontrollably. I stopped to catch my breath and began walking the rest of the way which wasn't much.

A gasp escaped from me at the sight before me. It was beautiful! The water was bright cyan blue and clear.

It was bubbling from the immense heat and was surrounded by a vast amount of steam.

Distracted by the spring's beauty I didn't notice the dark figure in the middle. The figure's back was facing me and I could see its breathtaking features.

The figure lifted its arms to stretch in doing, so I let out a small gasp of surprise of its strong arms.

They seemed to not have heard me, which was good... I didn't want to get caught watching someone. By now I was hiding by a nearby rock eyeing the figure.

The figure looked a bit familiar... I had completely forgotten about my wounds and as soon as I remembered they began hurting. I turned away from the figure wincing at the sudden pain from my movement.

The most painful wound was located below my chest.

_Damn, that lynel cut me good..._

I was quite lucky to survive as the winner. I chuckled at my stupidity, all of this for those mysterious red eyes.

_Heh, Zelda is surely going to scold me for this._

I wouldn't blame her to be completely honest. I wonder what she's doing right now. Probably reading. What a bookworm! I smiled at the thought of her reading the leftover books in the castle's library.

I hope she's ok... though I'm still a bit mad at Zelda for forcing me to take a break I'm still worried about her.

The castle's still a dangerous place after all. Although Calamity Ganon was sealed away a bit of darkness still hovers above Hyrule and its castle.

I grabbed my wound tightly grimacing at the unbearable pain it caused. I then proceeded to tear away the cloth divided the cold wind and my body.

_Fuck_.

It was worse than I anticipated. It was long red gash blood still flowing out of it.

_Oh, dear Farore please help me_.

I breathed in gingerly cleaning the remaining blood from my wound using a torn piece of cloth, as I finished I let out a big breath and threw the blood-covered cloth away.

Carefully, I stood up and wrapped an arm around the wound tightening my grip when it pained me. My eyes began to close as I leaned against the rock I was hiding at.

_M__y head hurts... _I heard a splash of water from behind me.

_Eh? _

I turned around to see the figure rise from under the water.

Their head suddenly turned to look at me straight in the eyes.

The same red eyes I saw the night before... The figure still seemed familiar, I recalled where I might have remembered them from and noticed they looked identical to Dark's.

So the creature stalking me in the night was him!? No wonder he approached me! How didn't I notice!?

_Maybe because I was mooning over him?_

I slapped my cheeks causing my dirty thoughts to go away. Dark then stared at me with a confused and worried look. He might have not recognized me because of my bruised and bloody face.

Immediate pain struck me in the side of my temples as I felt my vision become hazy and distorted.

_Ugh, what's happening to me?_

I managed to hear Dark get out of the water his wet footsteps echoing through the enclosed cave. My body seemed to give up as I felt the ground get closer and closer... The last thing I heard was someone screaming my name...

"Link!


	2. Stranger

**Dark's POV**

A long day of flirting with cute golden brunettes made me decided to take a dip in a nearby hot spring.

While I was bathing I heard a small faint footstep nearby. I didn't look back to see who it was and instead decided to show off my body, as soon as I did I was rewarded by a soft surprised gasp from the unknown person.

After some time, I heard the figure slide down behind a rock probably hiding or something.

It was unbearably silent and it was beginning to annoy me. All I could hear were their slow harsh breathing and what sounded to be someone tearing something apart.

_What the hell are they doing?_ I whispered to myself as I furrowed eyebrows.

Still bored and confused I went underwater.

Suddenly, I heard a faint noise coming from the surface. It sounded like the figure decided to get up. I swam back up into the surface making the figure jump slightly and turned around in pure confusion staring at the stranger's eyes.

I couldn't see very well due to the steam radiating from the spring but I did manage to see that they were male and had beautiful deep turquoise eyes.

His eyes held a slight hint of pain and confusion. I flinched as he hit his cheeks and closed his eyes as he opened them again. I shot him a worried look.

My patience grew thin and I decided to get out and face the stranger. The water rose along with me as I stood up from its warm and tender embrace, although still lacking proper clothing I approached the figure.

As I did it turned out it was the same cute guy I was flirting with at the stable. He looked badly injured and it struck my heart seeing him in such a pained state.

While approaching him his head began drooping, and he slowly began to lose consciousness. I ran towards the unconscious blond barely catching him in my hands.

Panic flooded throughout my body as I stared down at the wounded hylian.

I rose to my feet carrying Link bridal style rushing towards the spring and stepping inside.

The fast beating of my heart made all the noise around me quiet as I patiently waited for a sign. I held the blond hylian tightly to my chest hoping he'd get better.

My eyes hovered through his body as the wounds began to fade.

A flicker of hope flashed through my dark eyes. It soon faded as the beaten up hylian remained still and unconscious. My lips quivered as I feared the worst.

Before I knew it, warm tears began forming in my eyes leaving wet streaks as they rained down my face.

_Why am I crying? I've only ever met him face to face one time, yet I've already fallen for him? He might not even like men, or me! For all I know he might already have someone seeing as though he's extremely attractive._

My eyes widened as I recalled the night before where we first truly met.

**_~Flashback~_**

The cold winds graced my face as I walked through the crowd of trees.

I've been traveling for a while now looking for something I've lost. I'm not quite sure what it might be myself, to be honest.

Lately, I've been having these weird dreams of a man. They had golden-brown hair and bold turquoise eyes.

I don't remember much from my dreams apart from their soft smile that made my heart leap every time I remembered it.

I held my chest tightly as my heart sped up. I breathed out a long sigh as I slowed down and leaned against a tree still thinking of my occurring dreams.

Continuing on my way through the forest, I stopped at the sight of someone in a small hot spring.

Covering my mouth I proceeded to take a small peak at the person and noticed he had the same golden-brown hair as the man from my dreams.

_Maybe-_

My thoughts were interrupted as they opened their eyes revealing the proof I needed to make my conclusion.

They stared at me with wide quivering eyes as a slight blush appeared on their face. My eyes widened as I noticed they were naked, and as soon as I did I quickly vanished into the shadows running far away until I reached a new location.

**_~Flashback End~_**

"Fuck!"I grumbled under my breath.

_I messed up big time! He probably thinks I'm stalking him like a pervert!_

Meanwhile, I was beating myself up about my stupidity something began to stir in my arms. I looked down to see Link half awake yawning as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

My eyes softened at the sight and smiled. Link, now fully awake looked at me blinking twice, his eyes then widening in surprise.

He jumped from my arms and fell into the deep part of the spring. I chuckled as he splashed around in shock. I grabbed him by his hips and lifted him easily moving him in front of me.

He looked away and puffed out his cheeks looking a bit mad.

"Eh? What's the problem, princess?" I teased.

"You're the problem you- wait, did you just call me princess!?", he replied sounding a bit baffled.

"Yea, I mean you sure are acting like one right now" I seductively winked at him.

"Am not! Anyways what's your deal? Why were you stalking me!?" He growled.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down your highness, we don't wanna get rough and scar your pretty face do we?" I replied smirking at the blond. He crossed his arms and waited until I answered his question.

"Alright, first of all, I wasn't trying to stalk you." Link opened his mouth about to protest but I pressed my finger against his soft lips silencing him.

"I just so happened to come across you while taking a midnight stroll and I couldn't help myself not to take a peek" I grinned as he began blushing.

"I'm sorry, ok I didn't mean to startle you" My voice softened and so did his eyes.

"Hmph! Alright, I accept your apology, _but only because you sounded honest,"_ he whispered the last part as he turned away his arms still crossed.

"So, what happened?", I said pointing at his half torn Snowquill armor.

He sighed and replied," Lynel... And you? How'd you come across this spring?"

"Oh, I live nearby, so I tend to come here often"

_That's a lie..._

I looked up at the night sky admiring its beauty before continuing. "Say where do you live-" I didn't get to finish as I looked down to see Link strip.

I quickly turned and looked away covering my mouth as a dark blush came over my face.

"Hmm? What was that?" he questioned as he placed his damp clothes close by a rock.

"N-nothing" I stammered. He stared at me confused as a flash of realization glistened in his eyes and smirked.

"Is that blush I see on your face?" He teased cocking an eyebrow.

"N-no it's not, shut up!" I hissed shifting my red face away from Link.

He came closer, our bodies almost touching then grabbed my hand covering my mouth. I turned to him and stared at his mesmerizing eyes. I looked away trying to avoid eye contact.

He chuckled and whispered something I, unfortunately, wasn't able to hear. His hand moved up to my face caressing it as if petting an animal.

I leaned towards his warm touch closing my eyes as I felt myself drift far away.

Eventually, he began playing with my hair looking both surprised and intrigued.

"Hmm?" I opened my right eye to look down at him.

"It's so soft...", he quietly muttered.

I smiled petting his head while playing with his hair. He turned and rested his head on my chest letting out a long sigh as he closed his eyes.

My body tingled as his body melted into mine. I bit my bottom lip struggling to keep my composure. Link noticed my fidgeting and smirked getting closer.

**-Smut Warning- (Don't proceed if you don't want to read bxb smut! The next chapter won't involve it)**

**Link's POV**

"You better stop before you regret anything," he glared at me. I continued ignoring his warning wanting him to touch me everywhere.

I'm not sure whether it was the fact that our body's where pressing against each other or his sexy red eyes that reeled me in, but I wanted him. No, I needed him.

Dark turned to face me and stared down at me with lustful eyes and a sly grin across his face. He leaned forward to kiss me, so I cupped his face and pressed my lips against his.

My body heated up as I kissed him I savored his delicious taste.

He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance I complied and did as he demanded. Immediately, he shoved his tongue into my wet cavern before beginning to explore.

As we kissed we battle for dominance, he ended up winning and I ended up submitting to him.

We kissed for what seemed like hours until we both parted away stopping to breathe.

_I wished it could've lasted longer._

As our lips parted a string of saliva connected us together. He pulled me closer against his body, I flinched as he rubbed the tip of my ear causing me to let out a small moan.

He moved down to my neck and began to plant small kisses outlining my jawline. He then began sucking leaving small marks behind marking me as his.

Suddenly biting down hard on some of them making me jolt and scream a bit, as blood emerged from the bite he proceeded to lick it away.

Dark kissed me again but more messy and hungry leaving me with the metallic taste of blood behind. He moved down and began licking around my nipple. It felt strange but good at the same time.

He looked up at me with mischievous eyes and began sucking each individual. I moaned louder as he proceeded to pinch my other nipple.

He suddenly stood up towering over me before shoving his member into my mouth. I was scared at the size and unsure whether it would fit or not but it surprisingly did.

I obediently began blowing him, I began playing around with it, touching the tip making him let out small grunts. He tasted amazing I didn't want to stop. I then licked the tip while looking up at him innocently making him blush madly.

He lifted me up hanging me on his shoulder and pinned me against a tall pillar flipping me for my back to face him while he held both of my hands above my head.

"Are you ready?" He whispered into my ear making me shiver.

I nodded slowly unsure of what was to come. I just hoped I wouldn't regret it.

"We can stop if you don't want to. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want."

"N-no please, let's c-continue" Dark nodded making his way to my chest with his hand exploring my body until he made his way down to my now aroused member.

I gasped in surprise as he touched the tip, it was unexpected. As I felt tingling spark coursing through my veins I let out a soft moan and began panting at his warm touch.

_Oh, goddesses._

Dark then began pumping me making me start panting much faster and moaning much louder. He proceeded to grind his shaft against me groping my rear in the process.

"D-Dark..." I pleaded.

"Hah-...Yes, love...?" He replied pumping me faster.

"Please D-dark..." I managed to say in between moans.

"C' mon you can do better than that," he smirked. I turned around to face him panting.

"D-dark, please... I'm begging you..." My eyes began tearing up. His eyes soften then transitioned to a more lustful glare before beginning to thrust in me.

I let out a loud moan and panted, "F-Faster!" He complied and continued to thrust in faster eventually hitting my prostate.

"Ah~ t-there! Faster!" I demanded eagerly. He continued thrusting faster and faster while pumping me turning me into a moaning mess.

"D-dark I'm going to-"

"Nope, you're going to have to wait for me, baby~" He replied cutting me off and covering my tip with his finger.

"Hngh! Dark!", I groaned out in pain.

"Fuck... Link!" He screamed as he let out his seed within me. He relaxed, removing his finger making me scream in pleasure as I came in his hand.

He pulled himself out watching as his seed dripped out of me. I shivered as the Dark's seed seem to overflow me. He chuckled grabbing my rear causing me to squeak in surprise.

I stared at Dark upset as he laughed at my reaction. He waved me over to a small secluded area containing a small stool, a bucket, and soap, as I entered I felt his eyes wander over to my ass.

I turned back to face him, as I did he turned away blushing while nervously scratching the back of his neck.

My heart leaped as Dark looked away abashed. So, this is it huh? A start of something new that may either be the worst thing to happen to me or the _best_...


	3. Memories

**(Hello, again like I stated last chapter this chapter will not contain smut ;D _sadly. _I'll also be experimenting more on povs in the following chapters. This one will be Third Person focusing mainly on Link and Dark more characters will be introduced soon as well~ )**

**Third P POV**

Streams of water splashed across the stone cavern floor being absorbed by the thirsty jagged cracks. The sound of footsteps against water echoed throughout the small alcove.

A small pearl white towel covered Link concealing his hips and half of his thighs.

"Link, come over here I'll help you clean up. After all, it's my fault you're like this," commanded the tall hylian as he gathered cleaning supplies.

Link nodded, as he winced at the pain from his rear end grabbing hold of a small stool and walking towards his mate. Where they mates though? Sure, he had feelings for the male but their relationship went so fast it felt like if it was just a dream.

He sat faced forward back against Dark. Dark shifted towards Link's back and began rubbing soap against his back.

Link's shoulders relaxed as he let out a long relieved sigh. Dark smiled kissing Link's neck causing the blond to shiver at his touch.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," laughed Dark as he rinsed the soap off holding a bottle of shampoo in his free hand.

The blond was very sensitive to sudden touches making them prone to the other hylian's loving attacks.

Dark admired the cute blond for his fierce yet adorable attitude. He wished to bury him with all his love and kisses, but not now.

Dark poured some shampoo on his hand and proceeded to rub it against Link's gorgeous dirty blond locks. Link closed his turquoise eyes shut fearing the shampoo would get in.

The tall male repeated the process again with the conditioner finally rinsing it off.

Link's hair was extremely soft and Dark loved it. The feeling of it as it flowed in between his fingers was angelic.

Link stood up snapping Dark out of his thoughts.

"Hey, what's wrong? You've been quiet after...you know." Questioned Dark as he stood up clasping Links shoulder.

Link nodded then replied, "I'm fine, just worried about Zelda." Ever since he left the castle Link felt worried about Zelda. She was all alone in the castle trying to repair the once-thriving Hyrule Castle and Castle Town.

Yes, he knew Impa and the Sheikah were there to support the princess, but he couldn't help feel bad for her. He had to go back.

"I need to go back", stated Link as he rummaged through his things until he found a new pair of clothing.

"What? Right now?" Asked Dark as he began washing his hair.

"Yes, now, now hurry up or I'll leave you behind"

"Ok, ok I'll be out in a sec. Fetch my clothes for me will you, darling?" Link groaned then grabbed Dark's clothing off the floor.

Darks smell flourished throughout Link's nose sending him a weird feeling in his gut. He smelled like pine trees and rain, after all, he did live near a forest, maybe.

Dark finished then grabbed his clothes from Link putting them on. He wore a dark sweater with cold-footed wolf fur on the hood along with thick warm leggings and boots.

Meanwhile, Link wore his casual champions shirt, Hylian hood, and Hylian trousers along with snow boots.

"You're going out to the cold snow wearing that?" Snickered Dark as he looked at Link up and down.

"All I'm going to tell you is that you won't last long."

Link searched his pockets and held a warm elixir smirking at Dark who turned away embarrassed.

"Tch," grumbled Dark.

"Should we go now? Or are you going to embarrass yourself even more?" Teased Link as he winked at the tall embarrassed Hylian. Dark grumbled arms crossed and began walking out of the cavern.

"Wait up!"

Link caught up to Dark and pecked a soft kiss on his cheek, "I'm sorry, you're just cute when you get embarrassed that's all~"

"Shut up and let's keep going," hissed Dark.

Silence loomed between the two men until one broke the lingering silence.

"So, how'd you come across the supposedly secluded hot spring north of Rito village?" Link gulped down another warm elixir as he spoke.

"I've been looking for someone. Someone who's been stuck in dreams for a long while." Dark breathed in as he continued,"I came across you by mistake, but who knew that mistake would be a blessing in disguise, eh?"

Link blushed at Dark's response and nodded while looking down at his feet as they walked.

"The resemblance between you and that person is astonishing. Yet, different. It's as if they were your clone!" chuckled Dark revealing his white pearly fangs.

Link hadn't noticed them before, he was too focused on Darks luxurious white hair.

He reached out to the side of his neck feeling the puncture Dark left behind when he bit him. Ouch, it still ached. It didn't bother him as much only when he touched it.

Dark followed his sentence questioning the pondering blond, "What do you think, Link?"

"Link?"

"LINK!"

Darks scream snapped Link back to earth startled and shaken.

"Did you even hear? What do you think my dreams mean?" Dark snapped wrapping his arm around Link's small waist.

Link shrugged.

"Well, " began Dark."My theory is that there are different timelines! Cool right? And in these timelines, there are replicas of everyone, but they each are different in some kind of way."

Dark began outlining little figures in the air, although, to Link, it looked like he was drawing scribbles everywhere.

"That sounds cool but I highly doubt it," sighed Link.

Darks head drooped as he stared into the ground and sighed. "I guess your right..."

"Hmm? What's wrong? Disappointed there might not be five other versions of me?"

"Um, yea who wouldn't love to see five Link's in one room?" Replied Dark.

Link let out a small snort."You're so cringy!" He laughed as he cupped Darks squishy cheeks. They were soft as a pillow and squishy as jelly. The blond proceeded to pinch and stretch them letting out a small charming smile.

"Quit it," Dark swatted Links hands away like an annoyed cat.

Rubbing his now aching cheeks Dark muttered, "How much longer till we get to the nearest stable, Link?"

Link grabbed the sheikah slate from his belt and pulled out the map zooming in to their current location.

"Not long, we just need to pass a large clearing and head south-east from there," Link drew an invincible line with his finger pointing at their location and the stable.

Dark nodded crossing his arms behind his head. Suddenly stopping in his tracks Dark recalled there being two lynels in the clearing they were heading to.

"Wait, aren't there lynels there?"

Link stopped and turned around unfazed.

"Yea. I took one out earlier, so there should be only one left. That shouldn't be a problem for the two of us!" He smiled.

"With the two of us beating that lynel should be a piece of cake!" Dark smiled at Links reply brushing the fear away.

Link then asked the unthinkable. Something Dark wished to forget and delete out of history. He never thought he would ever speak about it to anyone, yet here he was about to tell his plausible lover."So Dark, what happened to your family?" Asked curiously, Link.

Memories flooded in like a throng of cuckoos attacking him viciously.

"Before the Calamity, they were assassinated by the Yiga. Only I was left." Tears dropped as Dark continued.

"They made me watch my parents die in front of me...I try not to remember but I can't help it... The fear of being alone once more in this big world scares me...I don't want to be alone anymore, please, Link stay with me..."

Dark paused to breathe, "Please, Link don't leave me... Don't leave me like they did..."

He dropped into the snow his knees and hands pressed against the cold layer of snow. His hands turned to fists as he trembled. Tears fell down his face quickly replaced by new ones.

"Dark... I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" Link lowered himself down in front of the crying male.

Link grabbed Dark by the chin to face him directly. The male looked as fragile as a pot. His eyes and nose red from crying wet streaks of tears lined across his red cheeks.

Link leaned into Darks ear and whispered, "I'll never leave you. I'll stay by your side no matter what. Because I love you...and no matter what happens that love for you will reside within me till the end of time."

Dark broke into sobs clinging on Link for dear life as if it was his only life source. Link nuzzled the Dark Hylian and kissed him in the forehead causing the male below him to close his eyes in surprise.

Link planted a soft kiss on Darks eye and licked his tears away. He picked the taller male up bridal style and continued walking towards the now visible clearing.

Dark buried himself onto Link's warm chest and closed his eyes. Link weakly smiled as his arms began getting tired from holding Dark.

* * *

Time passed and the male in Link's arms fell asleep his chest slowly rising up and down.

Link leaned against the mountain walls and slid down onto the ground letting out a sigh of relief.

He somehow managed to carry Dark a third of Tabantha Tundra. His arms ached and he was hungry. Luckily he found some wildberries while traversing the cold winds.

Link gently sat Dark down against the wall. He set up a small campfire and cooked the wildberries resulting in roasted wildberries. Link collected enough for both him and Dark.

He cooked all of them and only ate his half leaving the rest for Dark when he wakes up.

Speaking of Dark, Dark began shifting around until he shot open his blood-red eyes. He eyed the food held in Links hand hungry.

A loud growling sound escaped Darks stomach earning him a swift glance from Link. Dark embarrassed shifted uncomfortably while scratching the back of his neck.

"I see you're finally up. I found some berries while you were passed out and it sounds like you need to eat something right about now."

Out of the corner of his eye Link watched the male shift, but he took no attention to it. He handed Dark a small bowl of roasted berries and waited until the male took it.

"I know it isn't much but it's all I can do right now based on my current materials."

Link sent a warm smile towards Dark who seemed to have devoured his food.  
"Alright I'm done let's keep going," replied Dark standing up to take a stretch.

Link put out the fire and gathered his stuff before heading out again.

Surprisingly, they hadn't encountered the Lynel. Link's been keeping an eye out for it, but they haven't seen anything. Not that its bad thing but it's still kind of worrying.

Dark kept himself alert as well just in case anything like a Lizalfo decided to show its ugly face.

All they've encountered have included snow-coated foxes, moose, rhinos, and cold-footed wolves.

It took a bit of time, but we sacrificed it to hunt and scavenge for anything edible to cook.

Looking back at the sheikah slate the males realized they'd been going around in a big circle.

Good thing Link defeated the Lynel who supposedly protected that place. Otherwise, they'd be all bruised and wasted.

"Ugh, no wonder we haven't caught sight of the stable. We've been walking in circles."

Dark held his hand against his forehead and growled. "Come on. We need to find the stables before nightfall. We've already wasted enough time standing here."

Dark whined and followed behind Link. Link's eyes were stuck on the sheikah slate as he concentrated on getting to the stables. Dark followed him not saying anything. Suddenly, Link came to a sudden stop causing Dark to slam against his back.

"Hey what's the hold?" Grumbled Dark as he rubbed his head from the pain.

"Oh, nothing much there's just A GIANT ASS LYNEL INFRONT OF US!"


	4. Close

**Third P POV**

A loud roar pierced through the air enough strength to cause the ground below to shake.

The snow crunched below Dark and Link's boots as they ran far away gasping for breath. Behind them, a sphere of fire manifested surrounding the angry lynel.

Link faced Dark sending him a quick nod. The taller male understood and held his shield up targeting the foe before them.

The lynel charged towards Dark at full speed sending patches of snow flying. Dark rolled to the side and climbed aboard the exhausted lynel slashing away with his blade. The lynel struggled underneath Dark attempting to throw him off.

At last, it sent Dark flying across the field creating a crater where the male landed. Link wanted to run towards the fallen male but the lynel was already turning around to face him.

He got into his battle stance targeting it and walked towards it. The lynel grabbed hold of its weapon and swung it at the blond. Link swiftly dodged performing a backflip. Time seemed to freeze earning him an opening to unleash a flurry of attacks.

Dark stood up dazed, as his eyes began to focused he noticed Link dodged the attack until disappearing into a blur.

"Huh, that's strange," thought Dark.

He thought he must've still be dazed and rubbed his eyes hoping they would fix his sight. Dark opened his eyes once again to see Link back running towards him as the lynel roared again. Suddenly his head felt like it was being pierced by a bunch of nails causing him an excruciating amount of pain. He shook the pain away and stared at the running blond.

"Hey..." panted Link.

"You ok? That must've hurt, here" Link stretched his arm out. Dark grabbed his hand lifting himself up.

"Thanks, but I'm ok just a bit dizzy. C'mon let's go teach this beast who's boss!"

Dark smiled at Link and ran towards the lynel quickly switching to his bow aiming at the lynels head.

He released his grip from the arrow and watched as the beast fell to its knees. Switching back to his sword Dark twirled hitting his surroundings.

The beast got up and began inhaling the air preparing for its next move. It began repeatedly releasing balls of flames at Link. Luckily Link had his shield up and blocked all the attacks.

_Phew_.

He hoped to fight the lynel without getting Link get hurt as much as possible. He didn't care if he got hurt along as his precious Link didn't.

The lynel ran towards Link readying itself along the way, as the lynel swung its weapon Link perfectly parried it with his shield. Link proceeded to swipe at the beast with his sword until it broke.

_Shit_.

Somehow Link always had a tendency to break his weapons. Was he perhaps too strong or did he not take good care of it that they constantly break?

Link hadn't yet noticed that Dark was behind the lynel ready to perform a sneak strike. The lynel collapsed until disappearing into thin air dropping its remains.

Dark let out a triumphant laugh and patted Link's head making the blond jump, "Good job! Did you get hurt at all?"

Link looked up and smiled, "Nope I'm all good. I'm more concerned about you, are you ok?"

"I'd be better if you kiss me~" replied Dark pointing his finger at his lips. Link grumbled and kissed him feeling Dark smile underneath.

"There!" Muttered Link under his breath as a dark blush spread across his face.

"Now let's continue. We still have a long way to go after we go to the stable. And let's go the right way this time"

"Hey don't blame me for this! You're the one who carries the map!" Retorted Dark as he collected the lynels remainings.

"Eh- you do have a point..." Link's ears drooped making Dark frown. Dark nipped Link's ear and hung his arm across the blond's shoulder.

"EEP-!"

"Focus. Let's get going," whispered Dark into Link's ear. Link began walking shaking all his thoughts away and focusing on his current goal.

At last, they finally reached their destination Snowfield Stable even after getting lost countless times.

"Finally!" Dark growled as he caught sight of the stable. Dark wasted no time and began sprinting towards the stable.

"Wait up!" Gasped Link in between breaths. Dark stopped and sat down on his haunches.

"Here get on. I'll carry you over there" Link wavered for a second but obediently climbed on Dark's back.

"I'm warning you, don't try anything funny," hissed Link as he felt Dark's hands grab his thighs.

"I'll try not to~" purred Dark as he got up and began walking. Link's face grew red as he felt Dark's hands tighten their grip.

"Stop!" Growled Link into Dark's ear.

"Alright, Alright, calm down princess," replied Dark as he loosened his grip. Link rested his head on top of Dark's and yawned softly.

"Hurry up, I'm tired," demanded the blond.

"Your wish is my command, your majesty~" Link bit his lip as he heard the other male call him princess again.

Does this mean he'll never be top? What? What was he thinking how could such thoughts exist in his mind!?

Link mentally hit himself at his stupidity. His heartfelt as if it was about to jump out of his rib cage as he imagined the darker male below him.

Link was snapped out of his sinful imagination as Dark spoke, "We're here! At last!" Link smiled and tapped Dark's shoulder advising him to let him down.

"Oh, right! Sorry love," Dark lowered himself allowing for Link to get off.

"Thanks," replied Link as he kissed Dark's cheek making the other male blush madly.

Dark's eyes widened at the small gesture. His heart pounded against his chest ready to explode into a million pieces.

What seemed to feel like butterflies fluttered around his stomach sending him chills. Dark grasped his chest tight hoping to stop his heart from erupting like a volcano. His heart slowed down and he stood up flustered.

Link was currently getting them a place to sleep as he talked to the stable manager.

Dark and Link's eyes met momentarily for what seemed to feel like hours. Hours Dark hoped would last longer. Link looked away and continued talking to the manager.

As Dark began walking in he noticed Link's stuff on top of an empty bed. Link returned and waved Dark over to the bed.

"Hey, I was only able to get us one bed. Is that ok with you?"

"Of course why wouldn't I?"

"It's ok I can sleep on the floor- wait what you're ok with it!?"

"You heard me~" smirked Dark and continued.

"I wouldn't mind wrapping my arms around your naked body and-" Link's face reddened and cut the male off, "O-OK, OK I get the point now please stop"

"Please don't do that though," whispered Link.

"Can't promise anything," chuckled Dark as he nuzzled Link.

"Come on let's get some rest. It's been a long day..."

Dark took off his jacket along with his boots, sat down, slipped his belongings under the bed, and slid inside the warm stable covers patting at the empty space beside him for Link to lay down.

The blond complied taking his hood and boots off then slipped inside back against the darker male. Both males then drifted into sleep allowing the darkness to take over.

**Link's POV**

I woke up to the feeling of someone's arms around me, as I turned around I saw Dark peacefully sleeping with his arms around my waist.

He looked cute while sleeping. Like a small kitten, my eyes softened at the sight. His hair was messy and all over the place yet It made him look even more adorable.

I smiled kissing him on the forehead causing him to stir a bit. Dark let out a small noise as I tried to get up. The farthest I could go with Dark's arms still wrapped around me was sitting up.

"Don't go..." muttered Dark as his legs wrapped around mines into a knot.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and yawned as I pet Dark's head. It didn't take long for Dark to decided to wake up.

"Good morning," I said letting a small smile spread across my face.

"Morning," replied the half-awake male sitting up releasing his arms around me. He let out a small yawn and rubbed his eyes hoping to rid him of the sleep.

"How did you sleep," I asked the tired male.

"Better than ever with you beside me~" purred Dark sending me a small wink. I playfully punched him and got up, as soon as I did he clung onto my back weighing me down a bit.

"Yes, Dark?"

"Can you pass me my boots and jacket?" I nodded and looked around for the male's jacket finally finding it laying across the wooden floor.

Passing Dark his jacket and shoes I advised him I'll be going to prepare some food. He nodded and proceeded to put on his jacket and boots.

I went out and made some actually decent food from the materials we collected along the way. My mouth watered as I prepared Dark a Hearty Meat and Mushroom Skewer and made Spicy Sautéed Peppers for myself.

Pleased with my work I headed back inside each plate in one hand. Dark's eyes glowed as he stared at each plate and a small drop of saliva escaped his lips.

"Here you go," I said as I handed Dark his plate, his eyes sparkled as he stared down at his food.

Immediately, he began feasting on the meal savoring every bite. I sat down next to his plate in hand and began eating mine as well.

Dark kissed my cheek and said, "Thank you! Here try some it's amazing!"

Dark got a piece of his food with his fork and placed it in front of my mouth. I opened my mouth and bit the food off the fork. An explosion of flavors entered my mouth and I craved for more.

I pointed towards my mouth and stared at dark with pleading eyes. He sighed a small growl escaping his throat and got another piece of food putting it inside my mouth.

I savored the taste once more hoping it would sit longer, but sadly it faded away. I frowned and stared down at my empty plate.

Why did my snowquill armor have to rip apart!? If it didn't I wouldn't need this cold-resistant food and could be enjoying the food Dark's eating.

Dark finished his food and licked his lips, "Ah, so good! You make the best food Link"

"Thanks, I guess...if only I could enjoy the taste as you did," I replied coldly envying Dark. I sat up and began gathering my and Dark's belongings preparing to head out once again.

This time I would bring along my horse I wouldn't want to make the same mistake again.

Dark followed behind me towards the front stable while I prepared the papers to take my beautiful chestnut stallion, Epona. It didn't take long to do so, which was good, time was precious right now.

I gave Epona a quick snack and began placing mine and Dark's belongings on her. I got on top of Epona occupying the front row while Dark sat behind me.

Epona began sprinting across the snow as I kicked her softly on the side gently soothing her afterward.

We headed towards Hyrule ridge going around the Forgotten Temple and stopping at Serenne Stable to sleep.

Overall the trip was going well apart from the constant attacks of the bokoblins and moblins. They were such a nuisance to deal with.

Dark still kept trying to get under my pants whenever he could and still got flustered whenever I teased him.

Who knew a broad cocky guy could also be soft and bashful? I find it adorable when he gets flustered it sends my heart leaping through my body.

At last, we reached the new and improved Hyrule castle.


	5. King

**Third P POV**

The astonishing sight of the new in construction of the castle and Castle Town fascinated Link, after seeing it all torn apart when he woke up from his slumber it looked like it could never be rehabilitated. But here it is standing before the two men.

Memories flooded Link like a tsunami, he recalled serving Zelda as her personal knight, and his family. He held them close to his heart ever since they were slain by the yiga clan, just like Dark's.

Link's family had very close ties with the royal family, so they were targeted. After all his father was the best royal guardsmen to ever serve there. His little sister was his only source of happiness back then, her jaunty attitude was one he envied.

How he wished he could at least remember their names.

His amnesia was the worst part besides almost dying. Oh, how much he hated it. Having to remember memories piece by piece was a huge pain in the behind not to mention exhausting.

Link rested his head lightly on Eponas head feeling worn out from the traveling letting out a small yawn. Dark placed his hand on Link's back gently rubbing circles.

"Someones tired," he began, "Let's find an inn in town when we arrive, sound good?"

"Perfect, that's all I need right now."

Dark inched closer to Link and smelled him quickly scrunching up his nose.

"Ugh, and a bath," blurted Dark almost about to break out laughing.

"Ha, Ha, you smell too so don't be talking shit," growled the blond taking a small sniff at Dark.

"We can take one together once we get an inn~"

"If you can even get me in." Arriving at the new gate Link and Dark were greeted by two sheikah.

Link recognized the sheikah almost immediately, he got off his steed and greeted them."Hey! Cado, Dorian."

"Greetings, Master Link we're glad to see you're well, Princess Zelda has asked to send you to her quarters as soon as possible."

"Did she explained what it was for?"

"No, only that it held the future of the castle at stake, please enter and speak to her," replied Cado as both he and Dorian opened the gates.

_Crap_, Link hoped to get to bed and sleep for days until he was relinquished from exhaustion. Wasn't this supposed to be his break why does the princess need him that's so urgent? On the other hand, it was a blessing in disguise for he didn't need to explain to the princess why he was visiting.

Dark jumped off Epona landing gracefully next to Link and began getting his bags off of her. Link got his stuff off and guided Epona inside quickly spotting a small stable.

"Dark, I'll go leave Epona, stay here until I come back, ok?" said Link as he stared deeply into the other male's eyes, then lead Epona off to the stables.

A few minutes passed as Dark waited for Link to come back. Leaning against the wall Dark sighed wondering when the blond was going to come back.

He felt a tap on the shoulder turning to his right to see the small blond smiling up at him. Dark smiled back and kissed Link on the forehead making the male below him blush.

Dark eyed his surroundings trying to look for a place to rest, finally, something managed to catch his eye. A group of average-sized cabins were lined across the path along with a larger cabin on the side.

Dark grabbed Link's small smooth hand and began walking towards the cabins stopping at the entrance of what seemed to be the main building.

He opened the door and was greeted by the sound of a small bell above followed by a greeting from a young beautiful woman, "Hello and welcome to our humble home, would you like to rent a room?"

"Yes please, can we get a room for two?"

"One bed or two? And how long will you be staying with us?" replied the woman as her cheeks began to redden.

Dark sent a quick glance at Link and smirked, "One bed would be alright. We'll be staying for seven nights."

"Alright, here are your keys and room number. Have a nice stay!"

"Thank you" Dark smiled before turning around to leave.

"Room 303, huh ok," muttered Dark. Link tugged on Dark's clothing like a little kid about to ask their parents for candy.

_How cute_.

"Look!" said Link pointing at a cabin with the numbers 303. Link pulled Dark towards the door and urged him to open it.

"Okay, Okay calm down you're acting like a little brat," grumbled Dark as he scavenged for the keys in his pocket.

Finally, grabbing hold of them he opened the door with a small click. The inside was as beautiful as it looked from outside, it was nicely decorated and included one room and one bathroom also including a small living room.

**-Smut Warning**-

"Oh. fuck I should've asked how much this will all cost," thought Dark to himself and mentally facepalmed himself. Well, there goes his wallet.

Link looked around and wandered into their new temporary bedroom. A small thud entered Dark's ears baiting him to go inside the bedroom.

As soon as he entered he caught sight of Link splattered across what seemed to be a king-sized bed. Dark sat on the edge on the bed and began removing his clothing leaving only his boxers left. Link's head jolted up staring at Dark with a flustered look.

"H-hey, why are you taking your clothes off we barely just got here," Link stammered before looking away to side his right hand tightly grabbing his left arm.

"Huh? What do you mean, I'm getting ready to sleep. I prefer to sleep half-naked. Don't you?"

Link's face reddened more, he muttered, " Oh...I thought you were-"

"What did you think I was getting ready to fuck you?~" purred Dark into Link's ear.

Dark pinned Link against the bed and continued, "If you really want to I can~"

"I-I'm fine I was just-um..asking," replied Link slightly tripping over his words. Link gently tried pushing Dark off of him, but he didn't budge.

"D-Dark..." muttered Link softly.

Dark leaned down closer and began planting kisses along his neck causing the male below him to shiver at his touch, he began sucking his neck leaving marks behind. Gently gracing his fangs across Link's skin the dark-skinned male bit down hard enough for bits of blood to emerge.

Dark licked the drops of blood away and got off of Link pleased with the work he created. Link's neck was covered with hickeys some darker than others.

Link laid still, panting as his face began to turn its normal color, he shot a glare at Dark as he tried to look at his bruised neck. Dark chuckled as he licked the blood from his lips.

"What? Don't give me that look, admit it you liked it. I can tell by your expression, and well you know something else~." Dark looked at Link up and down stopping at the bulge in his pants.

Link looked down quickly covering himself with the bedsheets he stared up at Dark and growled, "Look what you did! Now I have to somehow fix it, and all because of your stupid horny ass!"

"Now, now calm down and let's just finish this quickly," replied Dark as he began taking off Link boots followed by his pants.

"What!? No stop! I'll do it myself! You're the one caused it anyways!"

"Exactly, therefore I should be the one to help you get rid of it," argued Dark as he began tugging on Link's boxers.

"F-fuck alright just do it, it's too unbearable..." Link panted as he covered his eyes.

Dark grinned and licked Link's bulge through his boxers causing a moan to escape Link's lips. He then began pulling on the clothing with his teeth, it took some time, but he managed to pull it off.

Link's erected member stood in front of Dark's face. Quickly, every part of his body began heating up. Hunger overpowered him, and he soon began licking it up and down feeling the smaller male squirm in pleasure in front of him. Shoving it in his mouth Dark eagerly savored its taste.

Dark's head bobbed up and down earning him small moans from the shorter male. A loud moan escaped Link's quivering lips as the other male bit down slightly. Link had never felt this before. But all he knew was that it felt extremely good.

"Ah~D-Dark... s-Stop!" Link wasn't able to finish warning the darker male as his seed squirted inside of Dark's mouth.

Link didn't expect Dark to actually swallow, but he did, normally cum doesn't taste very well, so he was confused.

Dark stopped sucking Link and licked his lips."Shit, you taste good~" muttered Dark as he took off the last of his clothing.

He pinned Link's hands above his head and slammed his lips against Link's engaging in a long and rough kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever until they parted away to breathe leaving behind a trail of saliva.

Hunger and lust filled the once bold and vibrant turquoise eyes of Link mesmerizing whoever laid eyes upon them.

"Suck," demanded Dark as he broke the silence and got his three fingers in front of the entrance to Link's mouth. Link did as he demanded and began sucking on Dark's fingers wondering why he needed to do so.

Dark took his fingers out which slightly dripped from the amount of saliva. Dark then reassured Link of what was about to happen, "I'm going to get you prepared ok?"

Link gulped unsure of what Dark was planning. A strange sensation flowed throughout Link's body as Dark shoved one finger into his entrance.

Biting hard on his bottom lip Link held in his cries of pain. A few seconds later a second finger followed moving around and stretching him.

The pain subsided and Link covered his mouth covering the only exit for his moans as the third finger joined the others.

Dark's fingers moved inside of him feeling the surroundings leaving him all wet in the end.

He stared down at Link with lustful and serious eyes. Link nodded knowing full well the other male was about to enter him.

Dark positioned himself and entered Link thrusting harder each time. Link was a moaning mess, his entire body was covered in small beads of sweat.

Link wrapped his arms and legs around Dark as he leaned in for a rough kiss bruising Dark's soft tender lips. The blond caressed the darker males face wiping the sweat away from his cheeks, the male leaned towards his touch as a small grunt escaped his mouth.

An immense amount of pleasure flowed throughout Link's body as Dark hit his prostate causing his back to arch and nails to dig against Dark's heavily tanned skin.

Dark grinned at the male aiming at the same spot that made them horny. Link's head went back as his grip loosed from Dark's back, his mouth opened as he panted now gripping at the messy bed cover.

Dark grunted as he released his seed inside Link, Link followed and came on Dark's chest.

"Ah... fuck sorry," panted the blond as he released his grip from the other male.

"Not a problem," reassured Dark as he scooped up a bit with his finger and licked it. Link cringed a grimaced look forming on his face.

"What? It tastes good, try some." Dark offered pointing at his wet and dripping chest. Link shrugged and licked some off of Dark's chest sending a slight shiver up the taller male's spine.

Immediately regretting his decision Link stuck his tongue out and jokingly gagged. Dark chuckled heading out the room and into the bathroom closely followed by Link.

They rinsed off then headed to bed Dark only wearing boxers and Link with Dark's tunic long enough to cover up to half his thighs.

**-You can look now ;)-**

**Link (Third P)**

Daylight shone brightly through the small window shining right into the two sleepy males eyes. Link stood up, his body aching from the night before. He let out a long yawn rubbing his eyes momentarily before arching his back to stretch.

Link looked out the window his eyes slightly blinded by the luminous sun, as his eyes adjusted he saw multiple people outside either shopping or admiring the scenery.

He got his champions tunic and Hylian trousers then set them down on the bed swiftly taking off Dark's tunic and replacing it with his own.

Looking down at the sleeping half-naked male, Link leaned down and kissed their forehead. While debating whether to leave a note or not Link walked circles around the living room.

Finally, reaching a conclusion he decided to leave a note. Link left it by Dark's tunic, which he left on his side of the bed neatly folded.

The door creaked as Link opened it and closed it behind him. He headed towards the castle greeting some townspeople on the way.

Link wondered why Zelda needed to see him even though he'd been dismissed from his hero duties for a while.

Finally, reaching the castles entrance Link was greeted by two knights in armor. Where did Zelda find these people? They let him in due to them being notified before that a dirty blond Hylian would arrive soon wearing the champion's tunic.

The castle was a huge place luckily enough the princess, Zelda was located in the first room.

"I'm glad you were able to make it, Link," said Zelda turning around revealing the old royal blue dress she wore 100 years ago. Link knelt down knowing full well Zelda would soon scold him like she used to.

"Please rise you know full well you don't need to kneel before me," the princess smiled and continued loosing her caring smile once more, "Now, let's get down to business, we don't have all day."

Link nodded and stood up listening intently.

"As you may know Hyrule Castle recently has been under construction, you've seen it yourself by now." She cleared her throat and continued, "Eventually as Castle town begins to thrive once more as it did 100 years ago I'll be needing a...king."

Link flinched at hearing the pain in Zelda's voice as she said the word "King"

"Although how much I wish not to marry a _man _I must do so as the princess and soon to be the queen of Hyrule."

"Link, as one of the champions and saviors of Hyrule I'd like to ask you to please take on the role as the _future __king __of Hyrule_..."

**《TO BE CONTINUED》**


	6. His Touch

**A/N: We're back boiis! To start this story once again I bring you a small pinch of smut ;)**

**-Dark's POV-**

It's getting closer every day by the second. I feel it coming. Recently, chatters regarding_ it_ have been spreading like wildfire, they're scared, _I'm_ scared.

I feel myself slipping away into the darkness as each day passes, so I've tried my hardest to keep my distance from him, well _tried_.

* * *

"Ah~...Dark- hngh!"

"I-I'm almost-!" I groaned barely able to finish my sentence before releasing my seed in him. He soon followed releasing onto my hand.

Heavy pants escaped his beautiful lips as I pulled out tired as well. He fell onto his back utterly drained and said in between breaths, "...We really need to stop doing this almost every day, it's starting to kill me."

My face flushed." The pain is getting extremely unbearable, " he added getting up heading for the washroom, I followed slowly putting on my boxers.

"Should I stop going too harsh on you?" He frowned, shaking his head.

"Let's stop for now, " he replied turning on the water to the shower.

I sighed, I thought about it for a sec but soon gave in. It's better this way. "That's fine, as long as I'm not hurting you, I'm good."

_I need to tell him._

"Link?"

"Yeah?" He quickly replied humming to a small song.

"I need to tell you something important." He stopped humming." Look, if I ever and I mean _ever_ try to push myself onto you don't hesitate to hurt me."

The water stopped running, he stepped out dripping wet a towel hanging over his shoulders, and another wrapped around his waist.

He gulped tears forming across his turquoise eyes."I-I have something to tell you too..."

Once Link was about to tell me something we heard a loud knock at the door. Immediately, Link tightly held his towels and ran towards the door. He opened to the door softly greeting them.

The rest was inaudible to me so I went into the room to get dressed. I wore my usual long sleeveless black tunic, darker shade of black long-sleeved shirt that reached up to my elbows, a black hat, and small black shorts that rested high above my knees exposing half my thighs.

Swiftly, I buckled my belt adding my necessities along the rims of the dark leathered belt slightly adjusting each individually. I sat on the bed putting on my black and grey knee-high boots, as Link bid farewell to our unknown visitor I hung my shield and blade across my back.

Link passed by planting a small kiss on my cheek, he really liked it when I wore these clothes, especially the shorts.

I scoffed at him as he reached to grab his matching pair, except it was green and brown, I liked his as well, it complimented him well. Each was handcrafted by the Hero of the Wild, along with that it's super rare and valuable, and extremely comfortable.

Once Link had finished completing all one hundred twenty shrines prepared to train the chosen hero (way before we met) he received two pairs of outfits, one green, one black. Seeing as though he had an extra pair of just a different color he gave it to me as a present just after our first night here at Castle Town.

* * *

The night before he gave it to me I had woken up to him missing from the spot he was sleeping. Startled, I put on my clothes and went to look for him.

As I asked around town I eventually got a clue where he went off to, Hyrule Castle. He's quite famous around these parts, well acquainted with the princess as well, so no wonder he was there.

I didn't take any chances and went off to look for him, the guards didn't let me in though, so, like the delinquent I am, I snuck in. The place was infested with guards, normally no intruder would be able to get in, but I'm no ordinary intruder.

Seeing as though I needed to be extremely quiet in order not to get caught, I wore Link's Sheikah armor in which he foolishly left in my hands. Well, not exactly in my hands, but in close reach where I could take them off of him at any given moment and time.

Seemingly, the only thing I despised about this armor was the immense amount of tightness, it's a bit unbearable down at the lower regions.

_How does Link cope with this?_

_However, it is slim and comfortable elsewhere, it does make me feel as though I'm walking around naked._

In the end, I ended up encountering Link and the princess in the first room of the castle, the main hall entrance. It was a wide room, pretty, fancy, _extremely fancy_, coated with a gold and red color scheme, brightened by glistening sun held back by the thin glass blocking its path.

Surprisingly, no guards stood protecting the entrance. Well good for me. I hid by the bushes peeking through the windows watching intently at the princesses every move.

Link stood kneeling in front of her, his sword slightly piercing the ground as he bowed tightly gripping the hilt of his sword. The princess must've said something because soon after he stood up.

Though everything was inaudible to me I could tell Link was beginning to become worried and uncomfortable. Suddenly, he looked at her shocked as she stood before him talking. She took his hands into hers as she talked to him.

"Hey, you!" I turned around surprised to see a lone guard." You! Get up! What do you think you're doing intruding inside the castle gates!?"

_I gulped. Shit, this wasn't supposed to happen._

The guard whistled calling over a bunch of other men. Yup, definitely not part of the plan. Before I could escape I was apprehended by four guards who took me away tying my hands and feet together carrying me along with them towards the main castle entrance.

_Link is going to kill me..._

They opened the door to the inside of the castle interrupting both Link and Zelda.

"State your business. Who is this _man_?" The princess instructed stepping in front of Link.

"I apologize, princess, we found this individual attempting to infiltrate the castle. He was caught just outside this very building peering inside through the windows, like a thief!" I rolled my eyes at the hasty guard.

Link and I met eyes, he narrowed his as I averted mine feeling an immense amount of both guilt and embarrassment. He placed his hand on the princess' shoulder reassuringly before speaking.

"Let him go, he's with me."

"But-" muttered the shocked guard.

"You heard him, release this man." The princess hissed.

_I think I'm going to like her._

They put me down on my knees beginning to untie the ropes around my wrist and ankles. I stood up, stretched, then went to hug Link attempting to make the princess jealous.

Surprisingly, it worked. She was shocked at first but then looked away, her face was all red and flustered.

I was about to kiss Link in front of her until he noticed what I was trying to do sending me a frightening glare. He backed off before presenting me to the princess.

Link took off my mask revealing my face to her, she gasped seeing as we looked almost exactly the same.

"Y-you're twins!?" She stammered inching closer to me.

"Not exactly, " I hung my arm around Link's shoulder lightly pulling him towards me. "You know, " I continued." I can show you some proof that we're almost the same person if you'd like."

She cleared her throat trying to compose herself then replied, "Y-yes! I'd like to see how both of you seem to share mirrored appearances."

I began undressing seeing as though that's where all my scars are, her face immediately flushed.

"D-dark!" Link muttered as a light tint of pink arose from his cheeks. I turned around to face him cocking an eyebrow wondering why he'd call me.

"Put your clothes back on! Sorry, Zelda can you do your research some other time? Oh, and-"

"Don't worry, Link." She paused to hug him then softly whispered into his ear something that made him frown. I shrugged it off seeing as though it was none of my business.

Putting back on my clothing Link waited beside me slightly cursing under his breath. I sighed knowing he must still be upset, softly, I whispered, " Linky...cmon don't be mad at me..."

He looked up at me crossing his arms while narrowing his beautiful blue cerulean pearls. Ignoring me, he turned to face the princess bowing once last time before grabbing me by the ear and dragging me out the doors.

"Ow ow ow, fuck- Link!" He stopped." Geez, I'm sorry ok? You didn't have to pull my ear..."

"You were following me, again?!" Hissed Link as he began walking in circles around me.

"I was just trying to check if you were safe, that's all, " I muttered softly, he stopped releasing a sharp sigh

"So you decided to take my Sheikah outfit? Tch."

"I consider it more like _borrowing, _" I whispered into his ear."...Plus, " I added. "I know you like how it looks like on me~"

Link flinched, then replied, "W-well, yea, but isn't it a bit tight on you?" His hand graced my chest feeling every detail.

"Yup, " I groaned." Especially _you know where._"

"Come, I have a spare change of clothes for you," he began as he started walking out the gates, I followed close behind his tail. He led me back to the house, closing the door behind him, then began scavenging through his bag until he found what he was looking for.

Despite everything, his tone was normal, quiet, soft, soothing to my ears."I found this back when I finished all the shrines."

He handed me a neatly folded grey sleeveless tunic, a black long-sleeved shirt, black shorts, a long pointy black and grey hat, and dark knee-high boots."I'm, sure it'll look good on you, " he smiled, I smiled back at him.

As I undressed in front of Link he sat back on the bed cleaning all of his weapons.

Once I finished undressing I began putting the clothes on, in which Link then brought his attention back on me. He stood up once I finished, circling me, immediately, I straightened my posture and waited patiently for Links response.

Unexpectedly, he brought his lips closer to mine, as his hands wrapped around my neck I responded by holding him by his hips and pushing his body closer to mine.

As I pushed him closer to me our lips connected like we were each others missing puzzle piece. He pulled away, panting, " It looks good on you~"

I smirked pinning him down onto the bed and stripping him off his clothes. He looked as gorgeous as ever, his smooth skin glistened as droplets of sweat dripped down from my face.

_The heat, I can't handle it anymore._

Leaning down to his chest I licked the water droplets away with a swift flick of my tongue, this gesture drove Link mad making him squirm impatiently.

Driven past his edge, Link pulled me by my tunic forcing me into a deep and passionate kiss. I cupped his cheeks as I fought for dominance, meanwhile, he loosened his grip and slid his hands down towards my waist. I backed away from the kiss as he began stroking me, my whole body reacted drastically.

His touch sent me incredibly hungry for him, I wished for him to touch me everywhere, it felt weird, being the one touched and all.

I sat up on his lap as his hands then slithered behind to caress my backside. The space within my shorts grew tighter by the second, my face grew hot, and my feet curled in anticipation. I was growing desperate, anxious, amorous, ardent.

I bit down my lip eager for more action only to be disappointed as a mildly shocked blond looked up at me with a crimson shade face. I frowned bashfully eyeing him wanting all of him instead of giving him all of me. He smirked then attempted to sit up in which I stopped him by placing my hand on his chest pushing him back.

I bent down against his chest planning on engrossing him in a long and heartfelt kiss.

Instead, of having a long kiss as planned it only disappointedly lasted for a matter of seconds leaving me craving for more. I whined softly for his touch as I laid heartbroken on top of him.

Moping in defeat I retreat into the washroom attempting to forget everything.

* * *

"Ready?"

I stood confused as I was brought back to earth, then dumbly replied, " Ready for what?"

Link sighed, " Remember two days ago we promised Zelda to visit her?"

"Visit her? For what?" I scratched my head to ponder for a reason, while I waited I patiently leaned against the wall near the door for Link to finish up. As he finished setting his equipment he replied back, " She wants to examine us, or something. In fact, you were the one who even gave her the idea so how'd you forget?"

"Ah, I remember, " I lied.

He cocked an eyebrow at me suspicious, then purred, "Right..." He patted my back before slipping a swift kiss onto my lips leaving me stunned, I chuckled.

His hand grabbed mine then pulled me out the door and into the blinding sunlight. "It sure is nice out," I pointed slightly covering my eyes from the blazing sun.

"Mmhm!" He smiled softly.

* * *

We finally reached the castle and were humbly greeted by the princess herself, only this time she wasn't wearing a dress like last time.

This time she wore a blue and white long-sleeved shirt topped with gold intricate designs, leather-wrapped along her waist, with greyish brown jeans, a flowing hylian cape, finished with brown and silver tall knee-high boots. "Link, Dark!" She exclaimed calling us over.

I admired her beauty as Link and I trotted over to her, she looked drastically different than last time, less serious.

"Today, I had planned to originally study you two, but our plans have changed," she grinned.

"Changed?" I asked watching her intently.

"Yes, we will be going on a little trip."

"Where exactly are we going?" Asked Link sounding a little bit excited.

"Gerudo town, exciting no?"

_I gulped, no._

"Why Gerudo town exactly?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

She swiftly answered, "I have business with their _chief__." _She averted her eyes while softly blushing. Somethings up with her.

"Alright, it is settled we're heading once you two are done packing, sound good?"

"Perfect," smiled Link.

_No, not perfect._

"Come on Dark, let's go pack."

_Ugh, how about no, please?_

He grabbed my hand dragging me outside against my will. "I don't want to go, " I whined at Link.

"Why not? " He stopped to face me.

"D-don't feel like it, I'm still tired from our last adventure." I made everything up as I went.

"If you're tired you can sleep on the way there I won't mind if you sit in front of me."

"Please?"

"Nope!"

"B-but..."

"No buts, you're sitting in front of me to rest as you gain your stamina back."

I sighed seeing that there's no way to get out of this situation. " I'll go get Epona ready, you go get our bags and meet back at the entrance of Castle town, okay?"

I nodded and headed towards our cabin to grab our bags.

_Guess it is time to go back..._

Words: 2640


	7. Blood

**Link's POV**

It's been so long! So long since we've traveled together. I'm glad she's trying to put her princess duties aside for one time.

I truly wonder what she meant that she has business with the chief. Perhaps, an alliance? Or is she just checking up on Riju because of Urbosa? Sometimes I don't know what's going through her mind, she's truly a beautiful mystery.

By now I've taken Epona out and fed her some apples, in which she hungrily devoured.

She seemed happy to see me. Poor girl, she hasn't been out in a while. This trip will surely do her good, I'm sure of it.

I took her out after signing the necessary forms needed then bid the worker farewell.

As I arrived at Castle Town's gates I spotted Zelda and her iconic white horse at the entrance along with two bags.

I called her name, she looked around looking for the owner of the voice until she locked eyes with me. She smiled, soon enough she came running towards me before halting to a stop. "So is Dark coming?" She asked looking around for any sight of the darker male.

"I managed to persuade him into accompanying us, he greatly opposed the idea...I'm not sure why though."

"I'm sure he's okay. Is he going to ride with you?"

I let out a small chuckle, answering her question, " heh, Yes, he is. He says he's tired so he'll ride with me so he can rest in the front." I turned around, looking back at our temporary house. What's taking so long...?

"Hey, Zelda...?" I began, "M-mind if I go look for Dark real quick?"

She shook her head allowing me to excuse myself out. I smiled grateful for her understanding and went after Dark.

I shuffled through my pockets looking for my keys. Panic rose as I heard a spine chilling scream followed by a loud thud.

My hands frantically searched for my keys until they finally grasped them and shakily open to door wide open.

In front of me laid Dark, soaked in sweat sitting on his knees slightly curled inwards frantically covering his left eye. "DON'T COME NEAR ME...please- AHHH! ha...-ha" He scurried away from me backing into a corner and hugging his legs avoiding his face.

More worried about him than myself I ran towards his shaking body. "S-shh, you're okay... You're okay... Dark- don't worry, I'm here..." I cooed trying to calm him down. "I'm here...".

I pressed my forehead against him grabbing hold of his now relaxed hands. I wrapped them up with mine and kissed them causing his breathing to relax. His harsh breathing slowed down and his hands intertwined with mine. He kissed my hands back slowly raising his head to face me.

My eyes widened as soon as I noticed his left eye had completely turned black except for his pupil which remained crimson red.

Apart from his actual eye red vein like lines surround it, all seemed to embark from his pupil. What could be happening to him? "...Link?" His voice sounded pitiful...

"...yes, Dark...?"

"I'm a monster, aren't I...?" He cried. Tears began forming at his eyes but to my surprise instead of his tears being water, they were blood.

A million daggers shot and pierced my already torn heart.

"N-no you're not... You're not a monster... You're still just like me... Still, like everybody else..."

He sighed before falling into my arms weakly. I positioned myself to sit on my legs letting Dark rest his head on my lap.

Nearby I caught sight of my bag recalling I always carried a roll of gauze for emergencies, but right now I just needed to cover up his left eye.

I reached for my bag careful to not accidentally wake Dark. As I finally reached my bag I began the search for the roll and a clean towel.

First I wiped away Darks bloody tears then began wrapping Dark's head with the gauze to cover his eye.

Once I finished he began to stir until finally, he shot up in panic releasing a loud gasp. He took note of his surroundings until he met my gaze.

He slowly reached up to my face pushing away my bangs that fell onto my view then shakily went up his face to feel his eye. His eyes filled with shock widened as he touched the remaining blood that oozed from his uncovered eye.

I offered to help him clean it, he nodded closing his unique crimson eye. Cleaning away the remaining tears of blood I helped him up. He's extremely weak...

He softly pushed me away, I backed off seeing as though he wanted to walk by himself. I watched closely as he took a few steps until he finally adjusted, good...

I grabbed both our bags flinging them over my shoulder, then we both headed out to meet Zelda.

Dark was tired by then and decided to lean against my back to rest while I talked to Zelda. "Sorry we took so long, " I chuckled, shyly scratching the side of my temple.

"No worries, what happened? If I may ask." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down suggesting something happened between me and Dark. Which did not!

My face reddened, replying, "N-Nothing like that happened! Dark just got into an accident...heh-" I gulped. Knowing Zelda she'll try to find out what really happened.

"Yeah...I hit my eye on the tabletop corner, heh- my bad..." Dark groggily interfered.

"O-oh I see, are you sure you're okay on coming along then?" Zelda worriedly tilted to the side trying to see Dark.

He scoffed, "If Link's going. I'm going."

Zelda turned to me with a smug look plastered across her face causing my face to boil.

"A-ALRIGHT! Let's go! Let's leave before the sun sets." Dark got off my back then drowsily walked towards Epona attempting to get on her and ultimately failing. He fell on her in defeat then glanced over to me a pleading look on his eye. I chuckled and trotted over to him to help.

He slouched over Epona as he finally got on. I got on after him after I'd put our belongings on Epona.

Gently I rubbed Dark's back relaxing him a bit more earning me a soft sigh from him. I pushed myself against him accidentally scaring him, he stared at me bewildered as his cheeks began turning a crimson shade.

I apologized for I was only trying to adjust myself, he accepted my apology and moved more up making room for me. He hugged Epona as we then took off towards Gerudo town.

We then left making our way towards the Mabe Village Ruins, past the Garrison Ruins which were under construction and cleared of any Guardians.

From there we followed the path down Windvane Meadow avoiding the path towards the Coliseum Ruins instead going down Aquame Lake. We circled three-fourths of the Coliseum Ruins until we met with Outskirt Stable.

I sighed in exhaustion as we hopped off our horses and decided to stop by a stable because of nightfall. By then Dark was already fast asleep, he needs all the rest he can get after what happened.

Though I'm not exactly sure what actually happened... All I saw as I opened the door was a shivering Dark in immense pain knelt down on the floor.

Ugh, even the thought of the scenario still disturbs me... I wonder what's happening to him...

With the help of Zelda, I got Dark down and onto my back. "You sure he's okay? We should get him to a doctor-"

I interrupted her frantic thoughts with a curt reply, "No, he's okay, just tired. He's had a rough day." I managed to forge a small smile but deep inside I'm as worried as Zelda, no...even more.

* * *

Next day Dark seemed to be much better, less tired. "Hey Link," he peeked from the side of the bed on the ground." Mind helping me with this?" He pointed at his covered left eye and then threw some gauze over to me.

Huh, that's what he was doing down there.

"Sure, " I happily replied patting the spot in the bed in front of me. He complied and sat in front of me crossing his legs leaning forward while his hands in front of his sustained him.

I scouted my surroundings searching for any civilian who might see Dark. Luckily, today the stable seemed to be completely empty apart from Dark, Zelda, and me. Zelda, although, went out to feed our steeds for our next trip.

I relaxed then placed my focus back on Dark. Lightly I undid the knot I did and began uncovering Darks eye. It remained the same apart from the less amount of blood.

With a damp cloth, I began cleaning his eye of any dried blood. I took another look at him. I didn't notice I was staring at him for long until his face flushed and he averted his gaze.

Quickly, I snapped out of it and softly pulled his face towards mine pulling him into a hungry kiss. I shoved my tongue inside his wet cavern curiously exploring every inch.

We pulled away as we both began losing air. Not pleased just yet, I began sucking on his lips, his soft soothing lips. My hand slithered under his shirt until I was stopped as he pushed me away.

Confused, I raised an eyebrow at him. He eagerly pointed at his eye then growled, "We don't have time to fool around. I asked you to help me with my eye not try to fuck me!"

I flinched at his words.

He sighed, "Look, I wouldn't mind that if I wasn't so stressed about what's happening to my eye. Please, just help me hide it again...?"

I smiled kissing his forehead and began wrapping the gauze around his eye. In the meantime, while I wrapped him up he playfully played around with my sideburns.

Eventually, his hands slithered from my face to neck then wrapped his arms around me lovingly.

As I finished he pushed me against the bed frame and climbed onto my lap. He then lustfully proceeded to suck on my bottom lip demanding for entrance in which I complied letting him in.

He pulled away panting and licking his lips. I wanted to take him.

He scrambled off of me as soon as Zelda called our names from outside. "Link! Dark! C'mon we don't have all day!" She announced.

"Coming!" We yelled back in unison.

Swiftly and unorganized we packed our stuff away and slid outside to meet Zelda.

"What took you two so long?" She pouted with her hands on her hips.

"S-sorry Dark wouldn't stop moving as I replaced his gauze." I nudged Dark's shoulder alerting him of the situation.

He jumped then shot daggers at me before composing himself and agreeing with me.

Zelda sighed then sent us a soft motherly smile.

Before we knew it we were off once more towards our destination.

While crossing the Suspension Bridge we encountered our first obstacle, a blue Hinox.

Dark jumped down of Epona stretching his arms as he walked towards the sleeping giant. "Stay back Princesses, I got this." I rolled my eyes.

As Dark kept the giant busy and entertained I turned to Zelda and bluntly asked her how her research on Ancient Arrows was going.

She was about to point out about the danger they were currently in but then stopped in realization. "I've only managed to succeed in doing one that Robbie helped me out with, so you only have one chance." She reached her bag grabbing an Ancient Arrow and handing it to me.

"Oi! Link, can I get a hand here?!" He yelled as he rolled away from the fist of the beast. "Slouching around in bed hasn't done my fighting skills any good, and don't get me started with this eye."

As the Hinox went after Dark I found the perfect chance to strike and took it without hesitation. Swiftly I propelled myself upward from Epona before drawing my bow with the Ancient Arrow. While I drew my bow back time itself seem to freeze earning me the chance to aim my arrow towards the enemy's weak spot, the eye.

My fingers released the arrow sending it coursing through the air until it met its final destination.

Time unfroze and I fell back down onto Epona gently petting her for the trouble. In the meantime, the arrow worked its mysterious magic and swallowed the giant whole before disappearing into thin air.

Dark watched in complete awe as it vanished. Had he not seen an Ancient Arrow before?

He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, " Did- did you guys see that?!" He ran back towards us still shocked and asked again changing his words bit. " Did you guys fucking see that weird magic shit?"

Zelda snickered, I turned to face her in which she then bursted out in laughter, I joined in after her.

Her smile is still as beautiful as it was before...yet I don't love her like I used to...time has past and I've moved on.

Being her friend and her loyal knight I can't let her down...she needs me, after all its all for the sake of the kingdom. How hard can becoming a king be...right?

Dark managed to get back up by himself wrapping his arms tightly around my waist breaking me from my trance.

"What's taking so long? let's go already, we're wasting precious daylight standing here doing nothing."

"Right," I turned to face Dark and smiled at him causing his face to go all red and avert his eye.

* * *

The entire ride Zelda and Dark discussed "Ancient Arrows" Zelda excitedly talked on about the basics like how it was manufactured by a Sheikah Guardian researcher, Robbie using spare sheikah technology.

Seeing as though I already knew this stuff I simply ignored them and focused more on the road.

Though I did notice Dark was unusually intrigued with the topic, now that piqued my interest.

Until I heard his question. "If it immediately obliterates any foe, is it possible it'll do the same effect on a person?"

"W-well, surely that'll never be tested we don't want to injure or possibly kill anyone."

"Welp, that's too bad, " he sighed releasing his grip on my waist and falling back while crossing his arms behind him.

"Hmm, say, Link?" I shifted my head slightly to look at him.

"How did you do that, eh?" I tilted my head sideways confused.

"You know, that sword and bow trick you have?"

"You haven't told him?" Zelda butted in.

"Told me what?" Dark rose then placed his chin on my shoulder wrapping his arms around me once more.

He leaned in closer eventually reaching my ear and whispering, "Told me what?... Hero?"

I breathed in and began, "Well, you see I have this strange ability to...umm...freeze time...kind of?"

"I don't follow..."

"It's like...how do I describe this? I predict my opponent's attack dodging it, and then time just seems to freeze as I do so earning me a chance to unleash a flurry of attack." I continued, " With my bow, while I'm mid-air, I use it to gain a better aim on my target."

"Think you could show me?" He smirked.

"Maybe another day, " I chuckled.

"Enough flirting you two, we've arrived, well, at least to our final destination we're able to use our horses."

I growled seeing as though I'd have to change now. Zelda eyed me as she got off her steed seeing my annoyed expression.

She approached me as I got off asking me what the problem was. I brushed her off and instead changed the topic onto how Dark was going to get in.

Her eyes widened in realization then began mumbling to herself about who knows what.

I suggested we should stop at Kara Kara Bazar, she snapped out of her thoughts and agreed. "Yes, that was where you originally got your outfit right?"

Embarrassed I looked down avoiding eye contact nodding.

She smiled clasping my shoulder catching my attention. "Now, let's quit fooling around let's get there as soon as possible."

I looked up at her as she locked eyes with me. "Link, go get dressed."

_Right..._

She instructed Dark to get ready for we were heading out soon.

Meanwhile, I looked for a spot to switch clothes. I swear though this outfit suited me extremely well it's still embarrassing... The thought of Dark seeing me like that troubles me more than it should as well.

From my bag, I got my light blue Gerudo veil used to mask my face, a small seafoam green top customized with a golden rim and light blue frills, along with that white and blue patterned armbands which covered my entire arm except for my shoulders, greyish purple trousers designed with multiple crescent moons, a green and purple layered belt, a golden leg brace, and pointed dark green and gold shoes.

As I finished changing I went back to regroup with Zelda and Dark finding them sitting around a lit cooking pot.

From the corner of his eye, Dark first noticed me.

He turned his face at me and almost immediately, his face became boiling red. His eyes widened, his mouth gaped open revealing his pearly white teeth and sharp canines, and his long ears sprung up.

I blinked once, just once, and by that second I found myself pinned down on the floor by a hungry wolf in heat. "Oh, my goddesses, Link!~ Who knew you could get any sexier!?~" He nuzzled me with his nose.

Zelda cleared her throat and began, "Link, control your dog."

"My dog?" I looked at Dark, he looked at me.

"I don't see a dog- oh..." I placed a hand on Dark chest advising him to move.

He swiftly got up a bit embarrassed.

"Let's go, we don't want to be out there during the night."


	8. Not him

**Dark's POV**

Before we headed out to the desert the beautiful and gorgeous Link lend me his Dessert Voe Spaulder

"Here put this on to protect you from the heat, and quit gawking me!" He blushed madly, handing me the set of armor.

"I'm sorry, but your body won't stop teasing me, " I purred as I walked away to change.

I proceeded to put on the green and gold spaulder carved with blue and red lotus designs, along with the other arm brace for my other hand, red present moon designed trousers, gold plated belt, and knee-high golden tip boots.

I then put on the rest of the accessories given to me which included a golden brace, green and gold necklace, big golden hooped earrings, green and gold headband, and a red hairband.

_Seriously, are these all necessary?_

I mean they make me look hot and shit but it takes a while to put everything on. But nothing can compare on how Link's outfit looks good on him.~

He looked like a goddess, heck even more beautiful. I just want to wrap him with my body and protect him to keep him all for myself.

I went back after I was finished and immediately went back to mooning over Link. I can't resist his delicious body.

"Alright, are we all equipped?" Asked Zelda as she drank a heat resistance elixir.

I wiped the drool over my mouth and nodded in unison with Link.

"Good, let's head out towards Kara Kara Bazaar to get Dark an outfit."

I shrugged then picked Link off his to carry him bridal style.

"Dark, let me down!" He hissed as he began to struggle.

"Nope! You're mine~" I smirked back at the blond making his face flush.

* * *

As we reached Kara Kara Bazaar I manage to convince both Link and Zelda I'd stay outside the town, so I wouldn't be needing a disguise.

_It's not like I need it to get in anyway but hey, they don't need to know that~_

_They'll know soon enough afterall~_

* * *

By morning we set off again once more towards Gerudo Town, Link disguised as a Vai and me casually wearing the Voe Gerudo outfit lent to me.

As we arrived at the entrance two guards were on the post. Both heavily armed with spears.

"Stop right there!" I lazily turned to face the guard as Link and Zelda stopped in their tracks in an instant.

The guard flinched, "N-no, it can't be! We all thought you were dead!"

Zelda and Link turned to each other both sharing confused looks.

"Dark!" Cried the guard as she dropped her spear.

"The one and only, " I grinned jumping into her arms.

"Oh, Barta's going to be so happy to see you!"

"She's still here? Heh, lemme guess she's still single?" I chuckled.

She happily nodded, I smiled back as she put me back down.

"Go on, Dark, " she motioned towards the town. "You're always welcomed here, you're practically family to all of us."

"Thanks, Merina, I'll be sure to pay Barta a visit." I waved goodbye before walking in along Link and Zelda.

Link stopped in front of me, I came to a halt cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Dark?"

I gulped, "Heh, well, you see... I was going to tell you eventually..."

"Is that so?"

"Yup!"

He narrowed his eyes shooting daggers at me, then turned to Zelda.

"C' mon, Zelda, let's go talk to Riju!" He gleefully grabbed Zelda's hand pulling her forward.

"Alright- Whoa! Link, careful!" She yelped as Link began running ahead pulling her along.

I tapped my foot impatiently eagerly rubbing the bridge of my nose. Gosh, I messed up badly, I'm so stupid! Why'd lie to him!? I should've told him where I really came from, ughh! And this stupid eye! Why now of all times! ARGHHH!

I gripped my chest tightly, feeling my heart rate increase. I calmed myself down, slowly it began decreasing.

"Alright..., alright... I'm going to get a drink...," I sighed, making my way towards the bar.

_Stupid eye..._

_The bandages were beginning to get unbearable. I didn't need them here anyway..._

I swiftly unraveled the bandages and felt my eye. Doesn't seem to feel that bad...

I unsheathed my sword tilting it to a bit to see my reflection. Hmm, it seems it's getting weaker, good... The dark veins seemed to almost disappear as well.

_What could this possibly mean...?_

"Eh, whatever, " I shrugged it off and entered the bar.

"Vasaaq..., wait..., " the old lady behind the counter inched closer, slightly squinting her eyes.

"Hey, old lady, how you've holden up?" I rested my elbows on the counter, grinning.

"Dark! Hey! Don't call me an old lady! I've still got many years left!" She exclaimed practically spitting in my face.

"Heh, Jeez, I'm just joking. How's it going, Furosa?"

"My boy, business been good ever since I've handcrafted this bar's famous drink."

"Oh, ho ho, I don't believe I've heard of it before~" I leaned in, eagerly wanting to try the drink.

"First tell me, " She leaned into my ear." Have you found yourself a lucky lady out there~?"

I flinched, feeling my ears droop and heat up. My lips curled into a soft smile as I thought of my lover.

Love-strucked I softly nodded.

"My, my you sure do look in love... Is she pretty?"

I slammed my fist against the counter and leaned closer, " Prettiest!"

"Calm down, loverboy, 'nother question... Have ya done it?~" She slyly smirked.

My face began burning in embarrassment, then shyly nodded averting my gaze.

She bursted out in laughter, clasping my shoulder reassuringly.

"Alright, " she wiped a tear from her eye." Here you go, on the house." She handed me a tall vibrant drink with a small umbrella.

_Doesn't look too bad, what harm can it do?_

* * *

In a blink of an eye, I was sprawled across the counter with five empty drinks on my right.

"..F-furosA- hand...me -hic- heh, anOther...!" I groggily exclaimed.

"I believe you've had too many drinks, boy!"

"W-whaAaat!? no, nO- I havEn't- hic-" She didn't budge." C'moooOn!"

"Is your girl here?"

"..."

"Yes...-hic-"

"Why isn't she with you then?"

"She dumped me -hic-!"

"Oh, really? Why's that?"

"...I mAy have -hic- lied to her..."

"You what!?" She yelled.

"OoowIee! QuIt iT!" I covered my ears attempting to close out all the loud sounds.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! You're going to apologize to that girl this instant!"

I ignored her and instead played around with the umbrella from the drink.

"Dark!" I jumped at the noise.

"W-whAt!? Hic-"

"GO!"

"NOW!" She pointed at the door suggesting I'd leave.

"A-alright, Alright-!" I slowly tried to get off my seat but ultimately failed and fell on my face.

"Fuck-hic-!"

**Link's POV**

"Stupid Dark! Argh! He gets on my nerves sometimes!"

"Calm down Link, I'm sure he had a reason. He doesn't seem like the type of boyfriend to lie on purpose."

"Look, on the bright side, we already finished one of our missions here! How about we go treat ourselves and get a drink? I've heard they make one the best drinks here!"

I smiled, looking at Zelda's emerald-like eyes, "Sure, why not?"

_To be completely honest I'm not as mad at Dark as I was before. Thinking it more thoroughly he must have his reasons like Zelda said._

_I miss the pervy looks he sends me..._

_His smile, laughter, touch..._

_For now, how about I take a break from him and all my other problems?_

_**But the goddess said, "nope!"**_

I stared down at a drunk and sleepy Dark halfway down the floor with his legs slowly sliding down.

I heard Zelda facepalm from behind me and softly curse under her breath.

_How did I fall in love with this dork?_

"Are you perhaps his girlfriend?" Asked the woman behind the counter.

"Umm, yes. I'm sorry for the trouble..."

She smiled caringly and continued doing her job.

I knelt down to Darks level and began poking him to wake him up.

He stirred around then wrapped his arms around me softly mumbling, "...Link, I'm sorry..."

I smiled, softly petting his soft snow-white hair.

"You're such an idiot, Dark. Let's go find you a proper place to sleep..." I picked Dark up bridal style, thanking the women at the counter before leaving.

"Change of plans Zelda. Where were the rooms Riju gave us?"

She sighed, "Here follow me..."

* * *

At last, we arrived at our rooms, Zelda had her own while Dark and I shared one.

Dark was still asleep in my arms occasionally mumbling stuff invalid to me.

_How many drinks did this dumbass get?_

I laid him down on the bed, stripping him of his garments.

Meanwhile, while I was stripping him, he began stirring uncomfortably and panting very harshly. He moved from side to side as if attempting to resist something powerful. His back arched and let out a small grunt.

_Wait, is he-_

"Mm- ah! Hngh...L-link, quit it..."

_He definitely is._

I swiftly got on the bed next to him, resting his head on my lap. Gently, I began caressing his face wanting to wake him up from his dream.

Annoyed, he turned his face to the side facing me. He softly giggled against my skin sending jolting vibrations around my body.

Suddenly, I felt a wet and slimy sensation down at my abdomen. I looked down to see a surprisingly sober Dark staring up at me while licking me. I panicked, shrinking down before him as I quickly noticed both of his eyes and hair had been consumed in darkness.

**-Warning-**

"My, my, it sure is nice to finally meet you~", purred...Dark?

" D-dark?"

"No, no, Dark is having fun in his dream, leaving you all to me~"

I gulped feeling fear begin to engulf my body.

"Look at you~ cowering in fear, how delicious. I can't wait to take you away from him." He lifted my chin with his finger to properly face him.

"Don't touch me!"

"Oh, so it seems the cat does have claws~ Can you imagine the amount of fun and pleasure you'll soon feel, my little kitty~!?

_So this is what Dark meant when he warned me about pushing himself onto me._

"Enough playtime, let's have fun~" slowly he began inching closer, I backed away not wanting him to touch me.

He backed me into the corner, drool leaking from his lips in excitement. He licked his lips then smashed them into mine.

I struggled underneath him not wanting to let him inside. His claws reached down in between my legs before gently stroking my member. I moaned, accidentally letting him in and explore my cavern.

He backed away as soon as I bit down on his greedy tongue.

"Ghaa! Fuck! You're such a dirty little whore, you know that right~?!" he panted and began unbuckling his belt.

Fear shone through my eyes as I watched in horror once he removed his throbbing member from his trousers.

"I'll be sure to punish you sooner or later, but for now open wide, you filthy whore!" He pushed his dripping member onto my face forcibly.

Disgusted, I disobeyed, leading him to shove it down my throat making me gag in discomfort.

"That's right, now satisfy your new master~"

_Dark...where are you?_

I complied, wanting this nightmare to finish already.

Harshly he gripped on my hair sustaining himself to push his member deeper.

"Hah..., you're quite good at this... No wonder _he_ feels an immense amount of lust for you~"

Tears dripped down my cheeks as I thought of Dark and how I've betrayed him.

"Aww, don't cry my pet~ The fun is only getting started!~"

He pulled away before throwing down onto the bed then stripping me off my clothes.

"You're truly a sight for sore eyes. _You'd look even more beautiful if you were a girl, did you know that?_ But for the meantime, how about I mark you as mine, huh?"

"N-no, please don't-AH!" Stopping me mid-sentence he bit down on my left shoulder hard enough for it to draw blood.

"You're delicious! Now quit squirming! You're only making it harder for yourself!" He exclaimed abusing the same spot.

"Please... S-stop..." I whimpered attempting to wipe the waterfall of tears streaming from my pleading eyes.

I shivered under him afraid of what his next move will be.

"Ahhh, geez, your pitiful voice turns me on so much!~ C'mon scream for me won't you, baby?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Guess I'll just make you then~" He lustfully whispered into my ear instantly making me panic.

He began positioning himself in front of my entrance. I reacted and began struggling, he stopped me, pinning me down onto the bed against my own will.

"S-Stop! PLEASE! GET OFF!-" I cried letting my tears flow down.

"Yes! Scream for me! Oh, goddesses, you're making me all horny~ how about we finish this before he wakes up, huh?"

Without a warning, he slid his member in me with an agonizing thrust.

"N-no, s-t ah-~" I closed my eyes not wanting to see the face of my lover.

"You're so good, fuck!" He bent down licking away my tears.

"Dark! Please get a hold of yourself!"I bit my lip hard wanting to see the real Dark.

"Call all you want he won't come out~" He grunted picking up speed.

I rubbed my eyes feeling another wave of tears coming.

"Link...!"

My eyes shot open hearing his gentle voice speak to me. I gazed at his eyes noticing this was him...

"Dark...?" I cried as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He chuckled into my ear before snapping his fingers, " Nope~" He released his seed in me forcing me to scream and release.

**-The cover's clear-**

His body went limp and fell on top of mine. I scurried my way from below him frightened.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed his pitch-black hair had a white highlight.

_D-did he always have that?_

Completely grossed out at the fact he released in me I went to take a shower, my legs shaking, barely able to walk.

**Dark's POV**

I just had the worst nightmare possible... I watched in horror as he raped Link. I wasn't able to do anything but watch. It broke my heart watching him scream and cry as he abused him...

_How was he able to gain control, again...?_

I shrugged it off seeing as it was only a nightmare, nothing else. I should still tell Link though, I've been keeping too many things from him.

I awoke on a strange and unknown bed naked and dripping in sweat. I glanced over at the mirror shocked noticing my white locks turned pitch black apart from a white streak. I swiftly separated my hair from the middle like I used to do.

_No..._

I put on my boxers then began yelling Link's name.

_Please..._

I searched around the room noticing my clothes scattered across the floor.

_Not..._

My heartbeat stopped as I saw Link's Gerudo clothing underneath the bed covers.

"LINK!" I frantically yelled out, tears forming around my eye.

My ear flicked at the sound of a loud thud coming from the washroom.

"Link!?" I slammed the door open, glancing around the room for the blond.

"Link, please answer me!" I gripped my hair utterly devastated.

"...Dark?..." The blond peeked behind the bathtub his hair soaked and his eyes red from crying.

I dropped to my hand's and knees before breaking down crying.

"I-I'm sorry!" I slammed my first down at the floor." I shouldn't have lied to you! I shouldn't have gone drinking! I should've had more control!"

I sniffed, "I'm sorry..." My body began shaking as I continued to sob in front of Link.

"..."

He groggily spoke, " I've already forgiven you, Dark." My head rose to meet his eyes.

"How...? HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE ME!?" I screamed unable to hold back any more tears.

"It's simple, I don't blame you for what happened to me... It might have been your body, but it wasn't you controlling it. I should've defended myself really..." His ears drooped sadly.

I crawled over to him,"...no, no, no don't blame yourself..." Gently I cupped his cheek.

"...really, it's my fault." He leaned into it comfortably. "Like you said, "If I ever try to push myself onto you, don't hesitate to hurt me." I should've listened to you... But I couldn't bring myself to hurt you..." He cupped my cheek.

"...oh, Link, " I chuckled softly into his ear.

"I missed you..." He whispered back resting his forehead against mine. It was hot...

" Whoah, Link are you ok? You're heating up!" I frantically cupped his face and placed a hand across his forehead.

"I-Im...okay, just tired..." He closed his eyes while breathing harshly.

"Link?" He fell asleep.

I picked Link from the water going back to the bedroom and placing him down resting his head on a pillow. Swiftly, I went back to grab a long towel and a smaller one which I drenched in water before squeezing it a little.

As I went back I placed the wet towel aside then began drying Link with the other one. I placed the slightly long wet towel under his head so the pillow wouldn't get wet from his soaked hair.

I grabbed the towel I placed aside then placed it on his head. From the bed, I quickly reached towards his boxers and then proceeded to put them on him. Then finally covered him with all the bed covers around.

Suddenly while I was putting some clothes on, I heard someone knock on the door. I opened it a little bit only to pushed back as it was slammed wide open. It was Zelda.

She narrowed her eyes at me as she looked at me up and down then went running to Link.

"Link!" She hovered over his sleeping body filled with worry.

"He has a fever, please don't bother him..."

"Tch, shut it!"

I flinched then closed the door behind me.

She turned around, fury blazing with her emerald pools, " What did _you_ do to him!?"


	9. Suspicious

**Zelda's POV (omg is that a new POV •o•?)**

Something happened between the two... Dark's acting very weird, almost as if he felt guilty for something. Link's temperatures extremely high, poor Link... I decided to interrogate Dark. I need answers.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously towards Dark making him flinch, "As I asked before, What in the name of Hylia did you do to him!?"

"I did nothing." He looked down at his quivering hands.

"It clearly doesn't look like that."

"I swear, I'm telling the truth, I woke up, went looking for him, and saw him like this."

_Lies_

"Why'd you decide to do a foolish move and drink, huh?" I crossed my arms not believing any of his words.

He bit his lip, " I went there to drown myself in alcohol to forget..."

"You're such a fool." I spat at him.

"What's up with your hair as well?" Though this wasn't related to the matter at hand I was curious.

He looked away not wanting to answer.

I sighed, "I don't understand, why out of all the people in Hyrule would he choose _you?_" Before I knew it tears began sliding down my cheeks.

"Why you!?" I screamed, struggling to hold my emotions in. " I love him! Did you know that!?"

"I-" he began until I cut him off.

"After we defeated Calamity Ganon _we_ were supposed to rule Hyrule, together, as _King_ and _Queen_..."

"Until _you_ came along..."

"Seeing you two together...hurts..."

"You know... I envy you so much..." I broke down in tears, hiding my face in my hands.

"You know what, " his voice was emotionless.

"I think it's best if I leave you two then... You two can have your happy ending, without me in the way..."

"Huh!?" My eyes widened with shock.

"I'll leave before he wakes up, its better that way. Just promise me something...don't hurt him, don't hurt him like I will..."I watched in horror as Dark stood up to grab his bag.

_What did I just do? I shouldn't have pushed him too far..._

Link began stirring, I panicked moving away from his body.

"...Dark...?" He groggily spoke, his eyes barely opened. Dark was about to open the door but stopped.

"...where are you going, Dark...?"

"..."

"I'm going to... Go buy some food, okay?"

"...alright..." He smiled softly. " please, be careful, Dark..."

Dark began shaking before dropping to his knees and breaking down in tears.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!...*sniff* I'm so useless!" He barked slamming his fist hard enough to make the floor crack and his knuckles to bleed.

Link shuffled under his bedsheets and gathered enough strength to stand up.

"L-Link! You shouldn't be walking, you'll get hurt!" I frantically walked behind him making sure he wouldn't fall.

He stopped, clasping my shoulder reassuringly, "I'm fine..."

"But-, " I sighed, admitting defeat.

He continued, walking towards Darks figure. He reached him, falling on his knees while hugging Dark's back.

"You're not useless, Dark. Like everyone else, including me, you have a purpose to fulfill that only _you_ can accomplish," his voice was stern and confident.

"Just like how I'm destined to become King and rule Hyrule..." He continued in a sadder tone.

"Link..." He turned around and hugged him tightly.

_They truly are perfect for each other... I hate having to part them away..._

Dark's face turned red all of a sudden.

"L-Link?" Muttered Dark nervously.

"Hmm? Yes, Dark?" The blond softly replied.

"I-is it just me or did your c-chest get bigger...?"

Link parted the hug then looked down in confusion. His ears drooped turning a dark shade of red.

By now, Dark was on the floor extremely red and blood spilling from his nose.

Link turned to me, small tears on his eyes then cried, "...Zelda? Help me!"

Dark was right... It seemed Link's chest grew...somehow...

"I-I umm...d-don't know how to!" I started panicking still processing everything that's happening.

He panicked as well, " What's happening to me!? Am I turning to a girl!? Is that possible!?"

_I'm a hundred percent sure that it isn't. So why?_

He peeked inside his boxers, " it's gone..."

"IT'S GONE!?" He nodded. "How!?"He shrugged.

"Could this be why he had a fever?" I thought out loud to myself.

"Possibly, " replied Dark as he crept behind Link.

"Dark?- KYAHH!" I shot my attention back at Dark and Link.

Dark was behind Link groping him with a smirk on his lips.

"Hngh... Dark- quit it." Link panted as he slightly enjoyed the massage.

"They're real alright, " Dark nodded.

"Then quit touching him!" I snapped.

"Oh sorry!" He backed away hungrily eyeing Link.

"Z-Zelda? Do you have anything I could perhaps use?"

I blushed, nodding, "Give me a sec, I'll go get you something."

"Thank you, Zelda, " he smiled.

I nodded, heading out the door and into my room.

As I went out I heard Link and Dark begin fighting.

"Come on let me see!~"

"No! Dark, get off!"

Although I really wanted to go in and throw Dark out I needed to help Link find some proper attire.

I searched through my bags until I found baby blue lotus patterned lace bra. This one's perfect! It'll look extremely cute on him!

I trotted back towards Link and Dark's room barging in through the door.

In front of me laid a struggling Link underneath Dark. Dark was attempting to pull off Link's boxers. I really need to put him in his place...

I laid the bra aside, knelt down onto my haunches, then wrapped my arms tightly around Dark startling him. Link looked at me frightened knowing what was about to happen. I then proceeded to lift Dark, bending backward then throwing him down on the ground behind me.

"Zelda! There was no need to suplex him..." Worry filled his blue cerulean eyes.

"Sorry, " I scratched the back of my neck embarrassed." It seems I lost control there, hehe~"

"Anyway! I found something for you, " I smiled gleefully a soft blush caressing my face.

"Oh, alright! Mind helping put it on me?"

"Not at all!" I went along behind Link helping him put it on.

"There!" I finished and went to face Link wanting to see his reaction.

"I-i like it, though, it's kind of uncomfortable..."

I laughed, " Don't worry! You'll get used to it eventually."

Dark groggily stood up while holding his nose in pain. His eyes shot open as he caught sight of Link.

Link shyly looked away as Dark's gaze lingered. "So... W-what do you think...Dark...?"

"I-I think i-it looks cute on you..." Drops of blood dripped down his nose.

I barged in noticing something rise from Darks pants, " tch, I think you like it _too_ much, Dark..."

"W-wha- oh shit-!" His face flushed in realization. He then excused himself and left.

Link bursted out in laughter as Dark left. He really likes him, doesn't he...?

"Hey, Zeldy! Do you mind passing me my clothes?" He gestured towards a corner where three bags laid.

I blushed softly as he called me by my nickname. I shook my head, then nodded before crawling over to the bags.

He didn't say which one was his so I chose a random one. As I searched for Link's clothing I came across something unexpected.

"Umm, Link is this yours...?" I held up a pink and white frilly apron. "I know you like to crossdress and stuff, but I didn't expect you to go this far..." I added, smirking.

"W-What! That's not mine!" He exclaimed, flustered.

"Heh, Right... Then who's is it, huh?" I chuckled.

"Umm, I don't know!? Maybe Dark's, he's a huge pervert after all!" He cried gesturing towards the door which suddenly crept open revealing the darker male.

"Huh, what's happening?" He groggily asked.

"Dark! Tell her that's not mine!"

"What's not what-?" He turned to face me. He had nose plugs on each side and the bridge of his nose was now purple.

He saw what I was holding immediately got upset, " Damn it! Why did you have to go ahead and ruin it!?" He gripped his noir hair tightly.

"Ruin what?" Link squeaked out.

Dark rubbed the bridge of his nose sighing, " 'that' was supposed to be a gift for you..."

Link's face flushed in embarrassment. Unexpectedly he flared out at Dark." SEE WHAT I MEAN!?" He pointed at Dark.

"You're such a pervert, Dark!" Growled Link as he punched Dark's back teasingly.

Dark grinned, turning around to face Link. "Oh, baby, I know you love it though~" he purred softly into Link's ear.

He then picked him up and softly kissed him on the lips. Link kissed back, lovingly wrapping his arms and legs around Dark. Link pulled away panting, "...hah... Do you really have to squeeze my butt while carrying me...?"

"Why do you want me to squeeze something else?~"

As Link was about to speak I cleared my throat advising them of my presence.

"O-oh, sorry, Zelda, " he nervously muttered while licking his slightly bruised lips. Link then whispered something to Dark, in which Dark responded by putting him down.

"Oh, and were you able to find my clothing?"

I got so distracted I forgot, "No, sorry, I wasn't sure which one was yours."

"No worries I'll go get it myself, " he happily smiled as he trotted next to me.

He swiftly rummaged through his bag looking for something to wear. To no avail, he wasn't able to find any suitable.

"Shoot, guess I'll just wear my Gerudo outfit..." Link sighed as he reached for his outfit before staring at it for a while.

_What's happening to him?_

"Hey, umm, Link?" Dark began, startling Link and bringing him back to earth.

"Ah- yes, Dark?" He slipped into his trousers.

"I wondering if you'll still forgive me for...lying to you?"

"I will once you've told me the truth." He finished putting on his clothes by now.

"Yes, right. First, though, I want you to meet someone..."

This sparked my attention.

"Who?" Asked Link eagerly.

_Yea who?_

"They're the ones who taught me everything, I practically owe them my life, to be honest."

"They sound amazing!" Exclaimed Link as his eyes glistened with interest.

Dark chuckled, " Well, wait until you see them~ heck you might even be surprised."

* * *

I accompanied them along their small task of meeting the one who raised Dark. We passed by Lady Riju along the way.

"Is that-?" Riju rose from her throne.

Buliara thrusted her sword at Dark aggressively. To both Link and my surprise, Dark leaped upwards before he got hit and gracefully landed on top of the sword.

"It's good to see you too, Buliara, " grinned Dark towards the shocked but relieved guard.

"So you're really back aren't you?" Buliara smiled softly at Dark lowering her sword.

As Dark stepped down he was attacked by Riju."Dark!" She cried.

"Whoah! Riju!" Dark was about to lose his balance.

Beside me, I turned to see a pouting Link.

_Is he jealous?_

"Big brother!" She hugged him tightly.

"Big brother!?" Link and I yelled in unison.

"No- not really, " awkwardly smiled Dark towards us.

"Why'd you come back!?" Hissed Riju venom within her voice as she gripped a sharp Scimitar beside his neck.

"Riju! You're going to get yourself hurt!" Dark panicked attempting to take the weapon away.

Riju sighed, " We were all worried about you when you left y'know..."

"I'm sorry... I just couldn't ignore it any longer..."

"You could've at least asked us for help! You big idiot!" She punched him in the chest annoyed.

Dark flinched at the sudden impact, " I know- I know..."

She backed away her arms behind her, "Well...did you find what you were looking for? You wouldn't be here if you didn't..."

"Oh, right. I believe you've already met them though, " he smirked, stepping aside to reveal Link.

She narrowed her eyes at me and then Link. Her eyes shot open, " Whoa! You're with the princess now!?"

_HUH!?_

"W-what- no, we're not!" I panicked accidentally tripping over my words nervously.

Dark clasped her shoulder, dropped to his haunches, and pointed towards the golden brown-haired male beside me.

She turned to face him, " You're with Link?!"

"Exactly, " grinned widely Dark showing off his pearly white canines.

"Wait... Is it me or did his chest grow...?"

"Uh, well yeah. He's somehow turning into a girl."

"Did you do it?" She suspiciously glared at Dark.

"W-what? I can't do magic!"

"I'm not talking to you, Dark." Dark looked confused.

He blinked once and his eyes turned pitch black apart from his pupil. He nodded then blinked again returning his white eyes again.

_What just happened?_

I turned to see if Link had noticed but instead saw him peeking under his clothing.

_Oh, Link..._

Riju facepalmed herself, " I knew it..."

"Knew what?" Questioned Dark currently confused.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't mind helping you with Link if you want."

"You can fix him!?" Determination sparked within his blood-red eyes.

_So Link 'can' be fixed, huh? That's good..._

"Yes, I can, but it'll take a while."

"Take your time as long as you get him back to his old self!" He continued, "Don't take too long though..."

"Of course, it'll only take three days." She noted as she 'booped' Dark's nose.

"That's fine, right?" He turned to Link who nodded excitedly.

"Just promise me this..." He turned to face Riju again." Don't be too loud, brother."

Darks ears perked up excitedly, " Don't worry sis I'll try to keep quiet." He had his fingers crossed behind him.

"Alright, I have to go now, okay Riju?"

"Where are you going? Wait- have you gone to see Barta yet!?"

"No, not yet, in fact, I was just heading to meet her."

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Dark." She grinned hugging Dark again.

"Likewise Riju, " he muttered softly hugging her back.

Dark then waved us over to him as he walked down the stairs onto the Barracks.

"Barta!" Yelled Dark as he stepped down onto the ground.

"Is that you Dark?" It was the captain of the guards, Taeke.

"Yo, Taeke, have you seen Barta?"

"I believe she's taking part in Ashai's cooking class."

"Seriously?" Dark sounded annoyed.

"C' mon Dark lets go attend the class to look for her."

_Of course, Link would suggest attending a cooking class. He loves food after all! I bet Dark doesn't know that._

"Alright, " mumbled Dark as we entered the class.

* * *

In the end, we found Barta and talked to her after the class had ended.

"That would be all for today, " smiled Ashai, the one teaching the class.

"Next class will be held tomorrow at the same location and time."

"Psst! Barta, " Dark was sitting in the middle of Link and me just behind where Barta was seating.

"Huh?" Barta turned around utterly confused.

Her eyes widened with shock as she realized who was calling her.

"D-Dark!?" She cried standing up to pick Dark up and hug him tightly.

"It's been a while, hasn't it...?"


	10. Past

**Dark's POV**

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" I muttered hugging her back tightly.

"Now, " I continued. "Where is he?"

"Who's _he_?" She looked at me confused.

"Your husband! You do have one right...?" I smirked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, you big dork!" She laughed as she noogied me.

I simply laughed content in seeing her again.

She leaned closer towards my ear and whispered, "Hey, is it that pretty vai behind you your girlfriend after all?"

I grinned as a soft blush flared across my cheeks while nervously scratching the back of my neck.

"You sly dog!" She clasped my shoulder bursting into laughter.

"Say, are you planning on having kids, lil Darky?" Her eyes flared with excitement.

"Heh, I don't think we can, " I chuckled nervously.

"Why's that?" Her tone became serious.

"Well, you see, she's actually a he..."

"A he, huh... But they have boobs, " she pointed towards Link's chest.

He shyly looked down as he shuffled his feet. I swiftly got behind Link groping his boobs."Yes, he may have boobs."

"Ah...D-dark! Quit it~" the smaller male moaned.

" -and a..." I slithered my hand down his lower region.

He stopped looking back at me with cold eyes growling. "Dark, if you go any further your two friends in between your legs will meet my knee."

I gulped, " yeah, he's not a girl..."

Suddenly, Barta slammed her book down on my head. "Have I not taught you better!? Always treat your women with respect!"

Almost immediately, I quit groping Link and held my head tightly, "O-Oww! Jeez! I'm sorry, fuck that hurt!"

Beside Link, I heard Zelda chuckle slightly as I whined in pain.

_She's enjoying my pain...greaaat._

"Anyways, I didn't come here so you can scold me, I came here because I wanted you to meet my boyfriend and his..._friend."_

Link nervously shook her hand, "N-nice to meet y-you! M-my names, Link!"

"So you're the one my _son_ here is head over heels for?" She grinned widely.

_I'm not your son._

"Y-yup! H-he's great!" He gulped.

"Mind telling me why he's so great?"

"Barta-" I interfered.

"Shhh, boy."

Joy sparkled within his beautiful blue eyes, "W-well, he's very cute for starters-"

I felt my face start to burn.

"-He's nice and loving towards me-"

I covered my eyes with my hands embarrassed.

"-though he can be a huge pervert sometimes, I love that part of him, it makes him who he is..."

_Oh, goddesses..._

"Plus!"

_There's more!?_

"He's amazing in bed!~"

Everyone froze. Zelda chocked and fell on the floor gasping for air.

"LINK!" My face boiled in embarrassment.

"O-oops!" He blushed madly.

I looked over at Barta, her face was serious. Then unexpectedly, her lips began curling up into a smile. Before I knew it she began laughing uncontrollably.

"Pfft! Dark!" She laughed clasping my shoulder.

I growled, "Link why'd you have to say that!?" He frowned

"I'm sorry! It slipped!"

"So you two already did it?" She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Y-yea..." I turned my back on her too embarrassed to show my flushed face.

"You've grown up fast..." Her voice softened.

"It feels like just yesterday I found you trapped inside that filthy base..."

"Right, right... Actually, that's why I came here for, I'd appreciate if you told them how you found me, I don't remember shit..."

"If that's what you wish..."

"As part of the Gerudo guards, I was sent to infiltrate the Yiga base just North of here... Foolishly I let my guard down and was held prisoner for days. Days passed by until my other fellow Gerudo came to rescue me. As my fellow Gerudo and I were about to retreat I caught sight of _this_ little gremlin."

"Hey!" I interrupted.

"Shhh..."

"He was a scrawny pale kid back then around the age of nine as well... I felt pity for him and took him along with me. Over the years I've adopted him as my own kin and over time became part of the Gerudo. Seeing as though he had potential I began training him. His skin changed to a darker tone adapting to the heat as time passed and he no longer was the scrawny little kid he was before. He became strong..."

"Dark?" I turned to face Link.

"What about your family?"

Oh right... My family...

"Well, I didn't, in fact, lie about them. They were indeed killed by the Yiga."

Link looked down sadly. I went in front of him lifting his chin to face me.

"What's wrong...?

"You've had such a horrible childhood..."

"Eh, It's not that bad..."

"But, you were a prisoner when you were little..."

"For only one year, " I smiled hoping for him to get happy.

"That's a long time, Dark." He whimpered.

I pulled him closer until our noses touched, " quit feeling bad for me... I don't deserve your love..."

He whispered back, " on the contrary, I don't deserve you."

I chuckled softly, then nibbled softly on his lips. He giggled wrapping his arms around my neck. I placed my hand down against his chest pushing him down. Swiftly he brought me down with him smashing his soft lips against mine.

"Ahemm!" It was Zelda.

_What now?_

"We're still here you two..." She growled sounding a bit annoyed.

"Grr, right..." Before I got up I planted a soft kiss on Links plump lips.

He touched his lips surprised making my heart melt.

I got up helping Link up as well. "Alright, guess, well leave you now, Barta, thanks for everything." I picked Link up bridal style heading towards the door with Zelda just behind my tail.

"Your welcome, Dark! You should come more often."

"No way I'm coming back to this cooking class!" We ran out the door and up the stairs.

As we reached up to the stairs Riju stopped us.

"Uh, no, no, no, you are not taking Link tonight." Riju stepped in front of me avoiding me from going any further.

"W-what!?" I whined softly.

"Not today you horny dog!"

"B-but I wasn't-"

"We need to run some test on him for tonight, maybe another day~" she stuck her tongue out.

She turned to face Buliara, "Take Link to the lab."

Buliara clasped my shoulder tightly before snatching Link out of my hands.

"Oh, and before you go Dark-" Riju pulled me by my ear down to her level.

"Ow- what do you want now...?" I growled.

"You have one day left... Be careful, please..."

'W-what!? Just one!?" I felt my heart drop.

She nodded looking a bit sad and anxious.

"Please tell me you have it ready!" I whined trying to wrap my head around the whole situation.

She frowned looking down on the floor shaking her head. Drops of sweat began forming around my face.

"Because of the divine beast, Vah Naboris, I've been unsuccessful in gathering the required materials." She sighed, continuing, " Though, it was calmed by the Hylian champion, Link I couldn't just leave and ignore the fact my people needed help recovering."

I sighed, "You did the right thing... I'll go out and get it myself, alright?"

Before she objected I turned around heading down to the South entrance of the town leaving Zelda yelling for me to come back.

"Dark! Wait!" She almost tripped and fell but instead fell on top of me.

"Argh! Jeez, watch where you're going!" I lifted myself to sit up properly. She stood up in a hurry with a slight blush over her cheeks.

"S-sorry! Anyways, where are you going?" She muttered her hands on her hips.

"Going to the Great Fairy Fountain. Now, go back, we don't want the princess to be awake past her bedtime, do we?"

She narrowed her eyes at me.

_C'mon just let me be..._

I groaned, "What? do you want to tag along?"

_I really regret saying that..._

"Well, if you insist, " her eyes sparkled with interest.

"Just don't get in my way..."

**Link's POV**

"W-where are you taking me?" I whined softly.

"Nowhere particularly dangerous, just Lady Riju's room."

"Riju's room? Why there? I thought I was going to go through some test."

"Listen, that was just so we can get you away from Dark, something will happen soon, and I doubt he'd want you involved in it."

_Why do they want me as far away from Dark as possible?_

_Something wrong is happening here..._

"Now stay here, " she laid me down onto Riju's seal designed bed." If you need anything ill be just outside.

I nodded wrapping myself with Riju's blankets. Before I knew it I was slipping into sleep.

* * *

I awoke in a dark void like place seeming to be endless and empty. In front of me was Dark, or so I thought it was.

His red eyes, vibrant as ever with a hint of hunger. I wanted to run away as far as I could, but my body wouldn't let me. I couldn't move.

"Well, well, if it isn't my kitty~?" His voice sent chills down my spine.

He cupped my face softly almost caringly.

"You wanted me so bad you came looking for me, how cute~" He continued, " Say, I've never really properly introduced myself, well, I don't have a name so how about you call me Shade, I am your lovers other half~"

I wanted to scream, but nothing came out, only tears. Why did he need to have _his_ face...?

"Don't worry, baby, I'm sure we'll meet again, after all its almost time, Link..." he smirked.

* * *

"Link! Wake up!"

I sat up breathing heavily as I was drenched in sweat. My heartbeat was beating rapidly as if I'd just ran a marathon. As my vision adjusted I saw Riju looking at me concerned.

"Are you okay? Link?" Her tone was filled with an immense amount of worry.

"I-I saw him..." I panted gripping my chest tightly.

"Saw who?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I-I was Dark...but his other half... He told me his name was Shade?"

"Y-you saw _him_ in your dream!?"

"Y-yes..." I mumbled looking down at my fists.

"What did he tell you?" A hint of fear flashed within her eyes.

"He says... It's almost time... But time for what?"

"O-oh nothing for you to worry about, Link!" She nervously smiled.

"O-oh, okay..."

"Have you met him before? Or is this your first time?" I frowned, shaking my head.

"I-It was not too long ago... While Dark was sleeping he took control and well...h-he, " I felt tears begin to fall down my cheeks.

"D-did he do anything bad to you?" She muttered as she wiped a lone tear from my cheek.

I simply nodded, smiling," It's okay though..."

She smiled back, a slight hint of disappointment in her eyes.

I wiped my tears away nervously chuckling, "oh, umm, do you mind showing me to the washroom, please...?"

She giggled and nodded.

* * *

_Wait how do girls pee...?_

_Aw jeez, I might have to ask for help..._

* * *

"So when will I turn back into a guy again?"

_I don't like being a girl anymore..._

"Don't worry we'll just have to wait until _he_ comes and deactivates the spell casted on you."

"W-wait, how though?"

_Cause_ _I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do that..._

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but maybe, just maybe, Dark himself could try to do it."

_I have my doubts about that..._

"Ehh, it wouldn't hurt to try..."

"Say, has Dark talked to you about...his other side?"

"N-no he hasn't mentioned it once, well, actually he did warn me..."

_He keeps hiding stuff from me..._

"Well if he doesn't plan on telling you then I will!" She happily grinned hugging a big seal plushie.

I smiled. A hint of sadness still lingering within my thoughts. I wished he would've been the one to tell me...

**Dark's POV**

It was almost about to turn Day, the cold night began whithering. We've been walking for what seemed like hours in the endless void of a dessert.

_I wonder, how much farther is this damn fountain..._

I looked towards Zelda, she was looking at the same tablet Link had before.

_Wait a second..._

"You had a damn map the whole time!?" I exclaimed getting really annoyed of her bullshit.

She nodded not looking up from the strange device.

"You could've told me you know!?"

"Can you quit yelling? I'm trying to concentrate..." She narrowed her eyes sending me a swift annoyed glare.

_That little-_

"Why'd you decide to join me if you're going to act like a little bitch, huh?!" I snarled at her ignoring her request.

"I wanted to ask you some questions... In private." She put the tablet away on the side of her hip.

"Tch, is that all?" I crossed my arms.

She nodded drinking another heat resistant elixir and letting out a sigh of satisfaction, " Yup, answer me this, do you have multiple personalities."

I gulped but chuckled, " I wouldn't say multiple, heh..."

I sighed,_ I guess I can't keep it in any longer... I'll soon have to tell Link as well..._

"I wouldn't exactly call it that to be precise, It's more like..." I pondered for a bit.

"You know what I'll just tell you what happened..."

"When I was captured by the Yiga, they did something to me... They used me as their lab rat you can say... A newly-made serum was tested on me. It was meant to make me strong and powerful enough to kill the _Hero_..."

**A/N: I apologize for the recent decrease of words! I'm trying to not overcrowd the chapter with too much important information UwU. It is in fact much easier to get these chapters within a day though...**


End file.
